


猫的报恩

by lxshuang



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 29,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxshuang/pseuds/lxshuang
Summary: Patrick Wilson捡到了一只小黑猫，而这只小黑猫似乎不一般





	1. Chapter 1

1  
Patrick Wilson捡到那只小黑猫，是在一个雨夜。  
大概是为了避雨，小小的黑猫蜷缩在门边，它太小了，小得让Patrick没有第一时间注意到它，要不是听到了有气无力的猫叫声，Patrick说不定还会踩到它。  
“嗨，小家伙，你受伤了吗？”  
小猫细细地咪了一声，Patrick脱下围巾蹲下来，用围巾把湿漉漉的小猫裹起来，然后赶紧开门进屋，将冷空气关在身后。  
小猫在围巾里挣扎着露出一个脑袋，圆圆的眼睛滴溜溜地转着，似乎在评价着周遭的环境。Patrick觉得好笑地在它头上亲了一下，连猫带围巾放在暖风的出风口。小猫从围巾里探出脑袋，Patrick朝它伸出手，小猫嗅了嗅他的手掌，大概是判断他没有敌意，就把脑袋凑了过来，Patrick在它脑袋上揉了一下，又给它挠了挠下巴，小猫眯起了眼睛，喉咙里发出舒服的呼噜声。见小猫不怕生，Patrick把它抱了起来仔细检查了一番，小猫的身上有一些深浅不一的新鲜伤口，虽然看起来不影响行动，但也不能当着不管。  
“可怜的小家伙，你碰上了什么？”  
Patrick拿了医疗箱，给它简单处理了一下伤口，又拿热水温过的毛巾给它擦身。他发现小猫的头顶有一撮红棕色的毛，起初他以为是沾了血，就稍微加重了一些力道，然而小猫立即弓起背部冲他呲牙，Patrick才发现那似乎不是血。  
“先去给你弄点吃的，明天我们再去看医生。”  
作为需要保持身材的演员，Patrick的冰箱里少不了低脂的鸡胸肉和牛肉，Patrick用白水炖煮了鸡胸肉，一人一猫吃得呼呼作响。  
“你没有家吗？我也是一个人，要是没有的话，就和我搭伙过日子吧？”Patrick对小猫说道，小猫摇着尾巴，不知是不是在表示同意。  
夜已渐深，Patrick找了个箱子，往里面垫了些旧衣服，在自己的床边给小猫安了个家。然而小猫嫌弃地把窝拨到一边，径直跳到Patrick的床上，在他的枕边窝了下来。  
“你倒是不客气。”Patrick笑出了声，在小猫暖呼呼的身上暖了暖手，也钻进了被子里。  
Patrick不知道的是，就在他熟睡的时候，小猫嚯地睁开了眼睛。  
房间里一片漆黑，然而在猫的眼中，空气中却漂浮着一些不详的光点。小猫轻巧地一跃而起，嗷呜一声把这些光点全部吞咽下肚。  
在西方，黑猫是神秘而邪恶的不祥之兆，而在东方，它却是辟邪镇宅的神兽。  
黑猫歪着头，看着床上熟睡的男子。长得不错，收入看起来也过得去，心肠也挺好，还有容易招惹不干净东西的特殊体质——虽然他自己察觉不到，只会觉得是自己拍戏累了或者是着凉了——对刚刚受了伤的它来说，那可是大补的东西。  
嗯，看来是个不错的饲主。黑猫在心里如此下了结论，又回到Patrick的枕边，蜷缩着睡了。


	2. 2

2  
家里多了一个小家伙以后，一切似乎都不一样了。  
小猫很活泼好玩，Patrick忙的时候就会自己玩自己的，家里所有东西似乎都可以成为它的玩具。同时它又很聪明，Patrick很容易就教会了它用猫厕所，而且不管怎么玩闹都没有碰坏过东西，和Patrick玩的时候也很有分寸，从来没有亮过爪子。Patrick有时看到社交网络上的宠物博主们晒的拆家现场，都不由得在心里庆幸。  
然而奇怪的是，小猫似乎对Patrick给自己起名字这件事非常不感兴趣，怎么叫都没反应，刻意得Patrick甚至怀疑它在装傻。不过既然它打定注意不回应Patrick也没什么办法，只能放弃给它起名字。  
Patrick最喜欢的夜间娱乐，就是抱着小猫看电视，小猫窝在自己怀里，暖烘烘的非常舒服，还会时不时喵一声，似乎在对电视剧情评头论足。有时候电视里放恐怖片的时候，小猫还会抖个不停，到了晚上就会钻进Patrick的被子里，怎么撵都不挪窝。  
“怎么？怕鬼呀？”  
Patrick亲亲小猫的脑袋，也不轰它，全当自己又多了个移动暖水袋。  
一切似乎都很平静，然而当小猫伤好之后，它就坐不住了。  
Patrick发现小猫常常往外跑，第一次发现小猫跑走的时候还怅然若失，觉得是不是和它没有缘分，然而很快又发现它不管出去浪多久，最迟在睡觉的点还是会准时出现在Patrick的枕边。久而久之Patrick也不管着它了，只是在床边放了块擦脚布，每天认命地给它擦脚。  
几个星期之后，经济公司送来了几个新剧本。  
Patrick把剧本放在客厅的茶几上回房间换衣服，这时他听到客厅里传来噼里啪啦的声音，赶紧跑出去查看，发现小猫把他的剧本都踢到了地上，自己正一屁股坐在唯一幸存的一份剧本上，得意洋洋地摇着尾巴。  
“你这小坏猫！！”  
Patrick捏住它后颈把它拎起来，象征性地拍了拍它的小屁股以示惩罚，但也没用什么劲儿。他拿起桌上唯一幸存的剧本，看到封面最上面写着一个单词：  
《Insidious》。  
下面是两个名字，导演是James Wan，编剧是Leigh Whannell，Patrick虽然不喜欢血浆片，但也听说过这两个名字，知道他们被业界称为鬼才，虽然后来的作品似乎不太顺利，但这两个名字足够引起Patrick的兴趣了。  
时间还早，Patrick索性抱着猫坐到沙发上随手翻开了剧本。只看了几页，精巧的剧本结构就让他深深地陷了进去，演员的职业直觉让他意识到自己可能遇到了好剧本，他连翻了好几页，连猫什么时候跳下自己的膝头也没注意到。  
只看到一半，甚至连提供给他的角色Josh还没开始搞事，只是隐约感觉到这个角色有什么秘密的时候，Patrick已经下定了决心。  
他给经纪人打了电话，经纪人对他的选择感到惊讶，一再提醒他这是部小成本恐怖片赚不到什么钱，但Patrick不在乎，他有预感，错过了这么精彩的剧本他一定会后悔的。  
经纪人给了他导演的电话，几声嘟嘟声之后，电话那头响起了一个的声音。这声音完全出乎Patrick的意料，他原本以为制作了《Saw》的人会有一副更阴郁的嗓音，然而对面的声音却是那么年轻而欢快。  
“我不知道！我只是想做些很疯狂的事情，比如把人涂成橘色！！”  
橘色？他在说什么？为什么要把人涂成橘色？  
虽然一时没能完全理解James的理念，但是他阐述自己想法时那种开朗积极乐观的态度深深打动了Patrick，他有理由相信这样一位导演一定能拍出很酷的东西，他当即决定接下这部片子。  
晚上，在给不知道又跑到哪里去玩了的小猫擦脚的时候，Patrick絮絮叨叨地对它说道：“我打算在片场附近租个房子，你也和我一起去吧？我敢说要是把你寄养在宠物店里，没两天你肯定跑得没影了。”  
小猫细细地咪了一声，凑过去亲了亲Patrick的下巴。


	3. 3

3  
在《Insidious》的剧本讨论会上，Patrick第一次见到了在未来几周时间里要合作的演职人员，扮演他妻子的Rose Byrne，扮演灵媒的Lin Shaye，都是很出色的演员。扮演Patrick大儿子的Ty Simpkins甚至曾经和他合作过，导演解释说这是为了帮助他们更快地建立亲密关系。  
说到导演，Patrick抬眼看了一眼初次见面的导演James Wan。  
今天James迟到了一些，抵达的时候还有些喘，边向大家道歉边坐到他的老搭档Leigh身边去。James看起来不像Patrick的同龄人，更像是一个赶着去上课的亚裔大学生，黑框眼镜格子衫，乱翘的黑发前端染成了红色，不知为何让他想起了被他安顿在出租房里的小猫。他出门前特地检查了门窗，这里猫生地不熟的可是会的走丢，希望它好好呆在家里别乱跑……虽然好像不太可能。  
“……Patrick？”  
“啊？抱歉，请再说一次。”Patrick被导演叫他的声音喊回了神，不好意思地笑笑，好在导演看起来并不在意。  
“Jim刚才问你有没有照顾幼崽……啊痛！呃，照顾婴儿的经验？”Leigh揉了揉被大腿上被James掐了一下的地方，痛得笑容都扭曲了起来。  
“嗯，我在老家帮忙照顾过侄子。”  
James和Leigh看起来松了一口气。  
“那么有关孩子的部分要靠你的经验了。”  
他们把剧本大致过了一遍，又商量了一些细节。James是个很有想法和执行力的人，他本人和Patrick通过电话产生的印象一般，热情、开朗、活泼，很容易感染人，经过了讨论会，Patrick从每个人脸上都看到了信心。  
结束了讨论会，Patrick回到自己租的房子。开门前他抬头看了一眼，毫不意外地发现有一扇窗被打开了一个刚好够一只小猫进出的缝。  
“……这个小坏蛋。”  
这一点也是Patrick最百思不得其解的地方，不管他用什么方法锁好门窗，他家的小猫总能想到办法打开锁。  
回到家，捉住明显又跑出去过的小猫，熟练地给它擦干净爪子时，一个念头在Patrick脑子里一闪而过。  
该不会是成精了吧？  
脑海中不知为何似乎又出现了初次见面的导演的模样，黑发中染着一抹红，和他家小猫如出一辙。鬼使神差地，Patrick把小猫举到了眼前。  
“James？”  
和以前给它取的其他名字一样，小猫对这个名字无动于衷，看向Patrick的眼神里甚至还带上了些许鄙夷。  
我在胡思乱想些什么呢，一定是被今天的讨论会影响了。Patrick苦笑了一下，亲了亲小猫的脑袋，放它去玩了。


	4. 4

4  
《Insidious》的拍摄过程很有意思，和Patrick想象中的恐怖片片场完全不同。  
James总是尽力把片场氛围变得更加轻松愉快，他总是高高兴兴地来到片场，说着笑话，用笑容感染每一个人。James和扮演Patrick儿子的Ty相处得很好，要Patrick说的话，他们两个看起来才像是同龄人，总是凑在一起玩一些看起来无聊的游戏，甚至争抢玩具。然而一旦开机，坐在摄像机后面的那个人气场一下子就改变了，哪怕被镜头隔绝了视线，也能感觉到那仿佛盯着猎物一般锐利的眼神。  
不管是从专业演员的角度还是从一般人的角度来看，James都是个让人很难不对他产生好感的导演。  
“真是个有意思的家伙。”  
Patrick正一边给猫顺毛一边冲它叨叨白天片场的事，猫突然在他膝上转了个身，把脑袋埋进了自己怀里，不肯出来了。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
小猫细声细气地叫了一声，还是没有把脑袋露出来。  
当然，拍摄也不是一帆风顺的。  
一天早上，Patrick来到片场时，就看到道具组的人正围着导演说着什么。  
“……我们每天收工的时候再三检查过才锁门的。”  
“你看这个踏板，要是演员没注意踩上去会受伤的吧。”  
“前几天服装组的晾衣架还被推倒了。”  
大家正你一言我一语时，有人突然说了一句：  
“导演，不会是闹鬼了吧？”  
此话一出，大家的思绪很快发散开来。  
“听说鬼片剧组很容易出这种事。”  
“对啊，不是还有剧组死过人吗？”  
James的脸色是少见的难看，剧组出事他无疑是压力最大的那个人，更何况对于预算本就紧张的《Insidious》来说，不管是道具的损失还是时间的浪费都无异于雪上加霜。  
现在当务之急是先让大家稳定下来，Patrick这么想着，朝人群走了过去。  
“让我看看……”Patrick蹲下来查看被弄坏的踏板，“嗯…………这个看起来像是啮齿动物的咬痕啊。”  
“咦？是这样吗？”  
“你看，形状很不规则吧？如果真的是鬼弄出来的，那这鬼也太低级了吧，哈哈哈哈。”  
虽然只是信口胡诌，但Patrick那张一看就很值得信赖的脸给他话增加了不少可信度，大家也跟着哈哈哈起来。Patrick注意到James悄悄吐了口气，一直交抱在胸前的双手也放了下来，看起来轻松不少。  
“晚上去买点老鼠药回来吧。”  
有人这么说道，听到这句话，James突然看向Patrick，一双眼睛闪闪发光。  
“Patrick，我看了你在推特上晒的照片，你是不是养了只猫？”  
“呃……是啊。”  
“我听说黑猫很会捉老鼠，能不能借我用一用？”  
无数拒绝的话语在Patrick舌尖涌动，比如我家猫还太小啦，从来没见它捉过老鼠之类的，可是不知道为什么，在James亮晶晶的眼睛注视之下，Patrick发现自己无论如何都没办法把这话吐出来。  
“唔嗯…………行。”  
James的脸上立即出现了灿烂的笑容。虽然很对不起自家小猫，但这一刻Patrick突然觉得很值得。


	5. 5

5  
“我明天来的时候把猫一起带过来？”  
结束当天拍摄任务准备离开前，Patrick找到了James这么问道。  
“啊？”James闻言一愣，眼珠子迅速地转了转，然后突然推了一把旁边的Leigh，“呃，如果你不介意的话，Leigh可以去你家拿。”  
“什么？喔，是啊，捉老鼠这种事情宜早不宜迟。”Leigh从善如流地接话。  
Patrick狐疑地看着这两个人，总觉得这两个人就差没把心虚挂在脸上了。  
他们对我的猫有什么企图？该不会碰上什么虐猫狂魔了吧？不不不，虐猫狂魔会这么光明正大盯上别人的猫的吗？  
“我会给它买罐头，买很多很多的罐头。”大概是从Patrick的表情里读出了什么，James突然说道，“要是它捉住了老鼠，就是我们剧组的正式员工了，要发工资的。”  
“哦，封一只猫做正式员工，行吧，总比把一个creepy puppet当成剧组吉祥物强。”Leigh牵起嘴角露出了一个讽刺的笑容。  
“creepy puppet有什么不好！！”James马上反驳道。  
“哪里都不好！！！Jim我跟你明摆说了这回我是绝对不会让你把creepy puppet放进电影里的！！”  
看着这两个人幼稚地吵嘴，Patrick觉得自己那一瞬间的脑补实在是……太高看他们了。  
就在Patrick转身去停车场的时候，James飞快地跑进了更衣室，紧接着一只小黑猫从更衣室的窗口里窜出来，跳上房梁撒腿就跑。  
“Jim，一会儿见。”Leigh吹了个口哨，小猫理都不理他，小小的黑色的身影迅速消失在房梁间。  
做猫的好处大概就是能走很多人类不能走的近路。等Patrick打开房门的时候，就看到自家小猫正襟危坐在茶几上一脸严肃的样子——别问他怎么从猫脸上看出表情来的。  
“怎么了？今天这么乖没跑出去玩？”  
“喵~”  
Patrick把猫抱起来，感觉猫的体温似乎比平时高一些。但看它精力充沛得半点不像是发烧的样子，Patrick就以为只当是自己的错觉了。  
“乖，今天可是有重要的事情要拜托你，你可要乖乖的。”  
Patrick把猫赶进猫箱，又找了个袋子装了一包未拆封的猫粮，才把猫箱和猫粮一起交给Leigh。起初他还担心小猫会不会挣扎，看着小猫乖乖呆在猫箱里让Leigh拿，心里又一阵泛酸。Leigh大概是理解错了Patrick的表情，又再三承诺一定会好好照顾猫一晚上，Patrick勉强冲他挤出了个笑容，打发Leigh离开了。  
说起来，这好像是小猫来到他家之后，第一次不在自己枕边过夜。  
Patrick目送着Leigh带着小猫离开，心里突然有些不是滋味。


	6. 6

6  
房梁之上，一黑一橘两只猫正并排走着。  
“Jim，有必要搞得那么复杂吗？等他睡着了直接溜出来不就好了？”  
黑猫惆怅地看了一眼身旁的橘猫，在橘黄色夕阳余晖的烘托下，Leigh的体型似乎又大了一圈。明明初遇的时候还只眉清目秀我见犹怜的小橘猫，这几年倒是越发符合它的毛色了。  
James没有回答Leigh的问题，也许这个问题的答案他也不知道。  
被Patrick捡到，其实是一个意外。  
James不知道自己为什么从小就和其他的猫不一样，不知道是怎么学会了捕猎邪灵，修成人形。多年以来，他一直保持着小黑猫的形态，变成了人形也是小小一只。在人类社会里混迹时，James遇上了Leigh，一个难得一见的同类。Leigh比James更早修成人形，已经有了一份工作，平时喜欢写点小故事，James跟他说了一个想法，两只猫一拍即合。剩下就如Patrick知道的那样，好莱坞里一对鬼才搭档横空出世，就这样走到了今天。  
普通食物虽然足够维持猫的正常生活，要继续修炼还是得捕猎。但是捕猎总是会遇到危险的，一次捕猎时，James受了伤，跑到街上的时候看到一间房子里透着弱小邪灵特有的荧光，于是花了最后的力气跑到房子门前，就这么被Patrick捡到了。  
Patrick家里的邪灵早就进了James的肚子，伤口愈合速度也加快了。那个时候他和leigh正在筹备《Insidious》，要做的事情还很多，就偷偷溜了出来。办完事之后，他鬼使神差地又回到了Patrick的家，看到Patrick脸上担忧又惊喜的表情，James没来由地一阵心虚，只能凑上去亲了亲Patrick的下巴。  
……也许，他只是不想看到Patrick一早起来找不到小猫吧。  
“他家的邪灵早就被你吃干净，这部电影拍完之后还有后期，要做的事还有很多，你这么两边往返还能坚持多久？你迟早要离开他的。”  
“嘘，片场到了。”  
见James强行转移话题，Leigh用毛茸茸的尾巴抽了一下James的脑袋，窜到了存放道具的仓库旁边的一棵树上。James也紧随其后，两只猫一同躲到了茂密的树叶之中。  
片场有吵闹鬼，这一点James和Leigh一早就知道了。都是些以人类的恐惧为食的小角色，所以经常出没在恐怖片的片场。James和Leigh本不想搭理它们，起了冲突万一有个什么磕磕碰碰的反而影响拍摄进度，毕竟没人想一早来到片场就被其他人追问“导演/编剧你怎么把脑袋给磕破了”。没想到他们不出手，这些蠢东西还嚣张起来了。  
追根究底起来，James和Leigh正在做的事情和这些吵闹鬼在本质上是一样的，只是高级得多。想想看，拍一部让两脚兽们看完之后都吓得屁滚尿流的电影，收集到的能量可比这些低级的恶作剧多得多得多得多了。  
两只猫在树上埋伏到了凌晨两点，终于听到仓库里传来了声音。Leigh离开前特地打开了天窗，两只猫轻轻松松——Leigh稍微卡了一下——地钻进了仓库里。  
“喵嗷————！！”  
黑猫优雅地落到地上，那身姿仿佛漫画里最标准的superhero landing，足够让这些小喽啰们吓破胆了。眼见着一只逃窜的鬼魂又要撞到道具了，黑猫轻巧地跃起，锋利的爪子在空气中划出仿佛撕裂塑料薄膜一般的声音，鬼魂在碰到道具以前就破碎成了荧光，全部被黑猫吸收到了体内。  
Leigh那边的战斗也迅速结束了，此刻正蹲在地上一脸餍足地舔爪子。这一顿吃饱，够消化好几个月了。这时他看到James推开天窗出去了，连忙追了上去。  
“Jim？还去哪？”  
“……捉老鼠。”  
“啊？你还真的要去捉老鼠啊？”  
“…………”  
“让我猜猜，你是不想破坏自己在Patrick心中的形象，还是不想破坏Patrick在其他人心中的形象？毕竟最早提出老鼠的可是Patrick呢。”  
“……Leigh，你今天话有点多了。”


	7. 7

7  
“嚯，瞧这大老鼠，真肥！”  
“这是把全家都一窝端了吧？”  
Patrick到达片场的时候听到的就是这样的声音。  
院子里躺着几只老鼠，有大有小，看来还真是一窝端了，而他的小黑猫正蹲神气活现地蹲在老鼠前。看到Patrick来了，小猫“喵呜”地叫了一声，听得他心都化了，赶紧把它抱起来。  
“今晚给你做个大餐，再给你好好洗个澡。”Patrick捏着小猫的爪子说道，小猫听到“洗澡”这两个字身体一僵，倏地抽回了爪子。  
“话说回来，导演呢？怎么还没看到他？”  
“哈哈，他说他堵在路上了，马上就到。”Leigh出来解围道，“Patrick，别逗猫了，先去化妆吧。来来来，没事干的都来帮忙把老鼠扫走。”  
Patrick恋恋不舍地把猫交给Leigh，到化妆间去了。  
等他化完妆，James已经到了，不过这打扮……是随便扯了两件衣服往身上一套就过来了吗？  
“好啦，老鼠也抓到啦，后患也都解决啦，大家一鼓作气争取今天通通一条过！”  
“……导演你是魔鬼吗？”  
不知道是不是自己的错觉，Patrick觉得今天好像一直在集中拍自己的戏份，等他有时间喘口气的时候，已经到了午饭的时间了。  
“Leigh，我的猫放在哪里了？”  
“啊？猫、猫啊？猫已经喂过了。”Leigh拿着汉堡僵在原地，朝James投去求助的眼神。  
Patrick怀疑地看着这两个人，不知道为什么，在涉及到猫的问题上，这两个人总是怪怪的。  
“猫、猫在更衣室里。”  
“对，在更衣室里。”  
Patrick又上下打量了这两人一番，才转身朝更衣室走去。Leigh猛推一把James，James一脸认命地跑开了。  
等Patrick来到更衣室的时候，猫果然在里面，只是他面前的猫粮碗和水碗都满满当当的。  
“怎么了？不饿吗？”  
我饿啊，你倒是让我把午饭吃完再来啊，James在心里腹诽道，一张口仍然只有喵喵喵。  
等到下午拍摄开始的时候——  
“咦？导演早上穿的是这件衣服吗？”  
“怎么看起来还大了一号啊？”  
“大概是衣服弄脏了就借了Leigh的衣服吧。”  
Patrick一边听着别人的讨论，一边看向远处还在和摄像师讨论接下来拍摄计划的导演，一个怀疑隐约在心里升起。  
他想起了收到《Insidious》剧本的那天。那么多的剧本，小猫怎么就那么精准地把其他的都踹飞了，单单就留下了这本呢？  
再仔细回忆，他第一次给James打电话的时候，小猫确实不在家，睡前他还给小猫擦过脚。  
剧本讨论会那天，James也迟到了。而那一天Patrick出门前，特地把所有门窗都锁好了。  
Patrick眼底一暗，但他什么都没说，只是拍摄再开始时气势似乎凌厉了很多，尤其晚上集中拍摄Josh在异界的镜头时，抱着Ty冲破鬼魂们的阻挡时竟带了点神挡杀神的架势。  
“cut！”James摘下耳机，把Patrick叫到自己身边。  
“你今天看起来像个驱魔师。”James笑道，“但是这里一开始的时候Josh应该还是着急的惶恐占了上风，因为他找不到回去的路了。这时Renai会呼唤你，给你指路，到这个时候再爆发出来。”  
Patrick深吸了一口气。  
“抱歉，再来一条。”  
“好，大家各就各位，我们再来一条。”  
这一回很顺利地通过了。


	8. 8

8  
“那么，我回去了。”  
Patrick从Leigh手中接过猫箱，看着乖乖蹲在箱子里仰头看他的小黑猫，忍不住伸手进去挠了挠猫下巴。  
“对了，导演呢？刚才还在呢。”  
“不知道呀，上洗手间了吧。”Leigh敷衍道。Patrick眼神锐利地盯着他，Leigh努力提起气势来和Patrick对视，最后还是Patrick先移开了眼神。  
“那么，明天见。”  
Leigh明显松了一口气，赶紧送走这尊大佛。  
Patrick把猫箱放在车的副驾驶座上，就这么沉默着回到了租房。  
打开猫箱把猫放出来，Patrick卷起袖子走进浴室，不一会儿，里面传来了哗哗的水声。小猫浑身一僵，蹑手蹑脚地往早上留出缝隙的那扇窗溜去。  
“你想跑到哪里去？”  
小猫抬起的爪子僵在了空中，战战兢兢地回头看着Patrick。  
“别想跑，今天我非得给你洗得干干净净不可。”  
“喵喵喵喵喵！！！！”  
小猫在Patrick的手中拼命挣扎，可是Patrick的表情没有丝毫动摇，就这么拎着小猫来到了浴室。  
洗手池里已经盛了八成满的温水，Patrick把小猫悬在温水上方，小猫发出撕心裂肺地惨叫，整只猫蜷在Patrick手上，连尾巴都紧紧贴在屁股上。  
然而就是这样，小猫也没有对Patrick亮出爪子。  
看着小猫这么可怜兮兮的样子，Patrick叹了口气，把小猫搂在怀里。  
“不想洗澡也行。”  
小猫紧绷的身体一下子松弛了下来。  
“但是相应的，你能告诉我你是谁吗，James？”  
小猫刚刚摇起来的尾巴又停了下来。  
“我想再聪明的猫，也听不懂人话吧，你说呢？”  
小猫把脸埋在Patrick怀里，打定主意要装死。  
Patrick长长叹了一口气。  
“我以为这段时间的相处足够让你相信我了。”Patrick抚摸着小猫的脊背，感受着手下的热度，“不管你是谁，我都不会伤害你的。”  
小猫视死如归地闭上了眼睛，然后只听见轻轻的砰的一声，Patrick感觉自己怀里的重量一下子改变了，视线下方出现了熟悉的挑染着红色的黑发。  
半小时后，James坐在Patrick的沙发上，手里捧着Patrick给他倒的茶小口小口的喝着。  
James变成人形后倒是没那么怕水了，毕竟对于一只小猫来说，一盆水跟可以淹死他的汪洋大海没区别，但是人形就没这个困扰了。  
Patrick让James用了自己的浴室，他变成人形时身上只有一套灰色打底，款式眼熟得不得了，Patrick每天都能在James那看起来像是随手拿起几件就穿的衣服最下面看到这身打底。只穿一件打底对这个季节来说似乎不太够，Patrick实在看不下去，给他找了一套自己的睡衣穿。可是Patrick的衣服对James来说实在是太大了，James把袖子卷了好几层，还是只能露出半截手指，看起来像个偷穿大人衣服的高中生。  
“所以，剧本是你故意给我看到的？”  
“嗯，我从见到你的第一眼起就觉得你是我想要找的Josh，温柔善良又可靠，最最典型的美国好爸爸。”  
“是、是吗？”Patrick一时还不适应导演这么直截了当的夸奖，“我一直都是演出轨男什么的。”  
James歪着头，一副不解的样子。  
“也许其他导演有其他方面的考量，但是在我看来没有人比你更适合这个角色了，所以我给你的经济公司发了剧本。”James说着，深色的瞳孔里流露出狡黠的光，“但是决定接这个本子的是你自己喔。”  
“是是是。”Patrick看他这副古灵精怪的样子就觉得可爱得不行，忍不住顺手去摸了摸他的脑袋，也许是习惯了猫的形态被他这么摸头，James不但没有抗拒，甚至还舒服得眯起了眼睛，Patrick怀疑这时给他挠下巴他是不是还会发出舒服的呼噜声。  
“你对自己的剧本也很自信吧。”  
“是Leigh的剧本。”就算Leigh不在这里，James还是坚持维护自己的好友，“想法是我们一起想出来的，但是剧本是Leigh写出来的。”  
“说到Leigh，他也是只猫吗？”  
James马上把杯子捧到嘴边喝茶不说话了。好吧，这和“是”有什么区别？  
“所以，如果当时我没有接这个剧本，你就会离开了吧？”  
“嗯……因为拍摄开始之后会很忙。”  
“说的也是。”Patrick苦笑一声，他知道工作中的James是多么敬业，也不觉得当时自己的魅力能够大到可以留下这只野心勃勃的小猫。不过那时的自己只当它是一只猫，就算一时会很难过，也不会像现在这样患得患失吧？  
唯一可以确定的是，直到此刻的Patrick仍然十分庆幸自己接到了这个不可多得的好剧本，还遇见了真正的James。


	9. 9

9  
Leigh看着不远处正在给Patrick讲戏的James，觉得这两个人说不出的古怪。  
昨天晚上James给他发短信说他和Patrick摊牌了，吓得Leigh一晚上没睡好觉，生怕半夜不知什么时候外面就乌泱乌泱地响起警笛声，跳下来什么神秘机构的科研人员把他和James抓走了。  
咦？好像可以写个不错的新剧本？？啊呸呸呸，现在不是想这个的时候。  
Leigh想着这才刚摊完牌，多少也会有点不自在吧，怎么这两个人怎么还愈发黏糊上了？讲个戏而已，把手从我家James腰上挪开啊啊啊啊啊啊。  
Leigh•老父亲•Whennell表示心好累感觉不会爱了。  
看那两人终于分开了，Leigh赶紧蹭了上去。  
“James，你晚上还回Patrick那里吗？”  
“Patrick租的房子离片场更近呀，Patrick说可以多睡半个小时。”  
“哦，说起来我们好像是夜行动物来着。”  
James继续眼观鼻鼻观心，打定心思装糊涂。Leigh恨铁不成钢地看着他，这只小笨猫，可别被狡猾的两脚兽拐跑了。  
虽然对好友的私猫问题忧心忡忡，但是真正回到工作中，他不得不承认，导演和演员之间默契度的提高会产生奇妙的化学反应，Patrick似乎总能很快地理解James想要表达的画面，一天下来拍出了好几组大家都十分满意的镜头。  
“这样的话拍摄周期说不定还能再缩短一些，后期时就能松一点了。”James•一分钱掰成两瓣花•Wan对着手机噼里啪啦地计算了一番之后露出了心满意足的微笑。  
结束了一天的拍摄，Patrick晃着车钥匙，来问自己家的小猫要不要跟他的车走。  
“还是分开走吧，不知道的还以为我要潜规则你呢。”James翘起嘴角狡黠地笑道。  
“好像确实可以说是潜规则吧。”Patrick摸摸下巴说，James顿时爆发出惊天动地的笑声。  
等Patrick回到家的时候，小猫已经到家了。James说他有猫才知道的近道，看来果然是真的。  
只见一只黑猫趴在沙发上用平板上网，黑色的爪子在屏幕上划拉，翘在半空中的尾巴时不时摇一下。Patrick看得心痒，总想去抓一把。  
“我在想，设计平板屏幕可以感应动物爪子的人会不会也是只猫。”  
“有可能喔。”  
猫的身体里发出Patrick熟悉的声音，让他一时有些不适应。Patrick在小猫身边坐下，伸手从头撸到了尾，James就顺势伸了个大大的懒腰，趴在了沙发上。  
“网瘾那么重，这些天不会憋坏了吧？”  
“还好啦，剪片子的时候也会戒网的，不然真的会赶不上死线的。”  
不知道是不是回忆起了什么可怕的东西，Patrick感觉到自己手下的身体抖了一下。  
“说起来我好奇很久了，你这些手机啊平板啊平时到底都藏在哪里了？”  
半空中的猫尾巴僵住了几秒。  
“喵星人的科技，是商业机密！”  
“怎么换到科幻频道了？”  
Patrick也没打算细究，反正黑猫成精这么不科学的事情都看到了，再多一件不科学的事情也没什么了。  
“其实你是松鼠吧，把东西都藏在腮帮子里了，嗯？”Patrick挠了挠James的下巴，James则扭头冲他露出尖利的牙齿，示意自己可不是好惹的。  
“小坏蛋。我给你做饭去。”  
说完这句话，Patrick停顿了一下。  
“话说回来，这么久以来一直都给你吃猫粮，没关系吗？不会营养跟不上吗？”  
“还好啦，流浪的时候吃得更差。”  
听James这么一说，Patrick觉得心一下子抽了起来，那么小一只猫，之前到底吃过多少苦呢。  
大概是感知到了Patrick的情绪，小猫坐起来，亲了亲他的下巴。  
“没你想的那么糟糕啦，别忘了我的主食是什么。”  
“就你说的那些……邪灵？现在我身边还有邪灵吗？”  
James骄傲地挺起小小的胸膛。  
“当然没有啦，都被我吃干净啦。”  
抚摸着James的手停顿了一下。  
这么说来的话，等电影拍完，自己身边也不再有James需要进食的邪灵，那么James是不是就没有待在自己身边的理由了。  
“Patrick？怎么了？”  
“啊，没什么，我在想晚饭吃什么，意大利面怎么样？”  
“好呀。”  
烫过的面条上浇上调得酸甜适中的番茄酱，撒上胡椒和罗勒叶，煎得五分熟的牛排还滋滋作响，一餐再简单不过的餐食。坐在Patrick对面的James用叉子卷着面条，一副兴高采烈的样子，如果他还是猫的形态，想必此时尾巴要摇上天了。或许再来一杯红酒就好了，Patrick突兀地想道，或许……还可以再播上一张黑胶唱片，摆上一束花……  
“Patrick？”  
“啊，没什么。”察觉到自己正在构思和James约会的场景，Patrick忍不住看向对面的James，“味道怎么样？”  
“很好吃。”James笑着眯起了眼睛，看起来格外餍足，Patrick也忍不住跟着笑了起来。


	10. 10

10  
《Insidious》顺利杀青了。  
虽然只相处了短短数周，但分别的时候还是很舍不得。大家彼此话别，最终还是踏上了返程之路。  
退掉租房时，Patrick一时间竟然觉得有些舍不得。正当他准备离开时，身后响起了一个熟悉的声音。  
“Patrick。”  
Patrick不由得一愣，他以为James已经离开了。  
“James？怎么了？是有什么东西落下了吗？”  
“没有，我是来给你这个的。”  
James朝他摊开手，手掌心躺着一只猫毛制成的小黑猫玩偶。小黑猫做得活灵活现，甚至头上都有一小撮红毛。  
“这是用我的毛做的。”James说道，“能够保证普通邪灵不能接近你。”  
“谢谢。”Patrick接过玩偶，指甲状似无意地在James手心轻轻刮了一下，James肩膀一震，眼睛不可置信地瞪大了。  
“如果有时间的话，希望能够多多回访。”  
作为演员，Patrick当然知道如何散发自己的魅力，看到James的脸颊红得都快赶上他的发梢，Patrick翘起了嘴角。  
看来至少在最近这段时间里，这只小黑猫的小脑袋里，自己也能占据一些位置吧。  
日子一天天地过，一切好像没什么不同，还是一样拍戏，唱歌，平时再做些喜欢的事。但似乎又有什么改变了。  
工作暂告一段落，Patrick拿起手机，毫不意外地看到信息灯一闪一闪。唤醒屏幕，上面显示自己又收到了数条未读信息。  
Patrick一直认为自己是个电话党，有什么事最好都在电话里说清楚，但最近他开始觉得短信也很不错。  
我知道那边的你在忙，但是没关系，只要你闲下来的时候给我一个回复就好。  
至于Patrick和James短信的内容……说好听点是话题广泛，说难听点就是乱七八糟。从日常起居工作进展到兴趣爱好，中间还掺杂着许多没有营养的对话，然而他们却像校园青春片里的女高中生一样乐此不疲。  
Patrick知道了他的小猫熬夜是家常便饭，说不定在他家里的这段时间是他作息最正常的一段了；他知道了他的小猫是看过很多或热门或冷门的恐怖片，嘟囔着这些恐怖片比真实的鬼怪更加“wired and creepy”，所以他也要拍出这样的恐怖片去吓唬那些两脚兽；他知道了他们都喜欢收藏塑料小人，Patrick向他展示了自己的收藏并成功地把他的小猫气得喵喵叫；他知道了他们还有很多很多的共同点…………遇到有趣的事情，有个人与自己一同欢笑；难免疲惫的时候，有个人能够出言安慰，每天似乎又多了那么点期待。  
“晚安，James，今天早点休息。”  
“晚安，做个好梦。”  
Patrick看着今天的最后一条消息轻轻笑出了声。他收起手机，拿起枕边的小猫玩偶亲了一口再放回原处，就好像那只小黑猫仍然睡在那里一般。


	11. 11

11  
Patrick和James再次有机会聚首，是在《Insidious》的首映式上。  
《Insidious》最终选择在多伦多电影节上亮相。虽然每一个参与的人都相信《Insidious》一定会成功，但是真正到了把电影呈现给苛刻的影评人和早已经历过无数恐怖片洗礼的观众来评判的时候，还是免不了要紧张。  
Patrick看着好久不见的James，他看起来紧张得要吐了，不停用舌尖顶着后槽牙吞咽口水，做了造型的头发已经被他撸得快要看不出来原本的形状了。  
他的前两部电影并不成功，制作经历更是堪称噩梦。业界里提到他就是《Saw》，尽管他没有执导过《Saw》的任何一部续集，越发向猎奇血腥发展的《Saw》也与他最初执导的第一部风格大相径庭，但仍然有不少人简单而无理地把他和血腥暴力画上等号。  
为了《Insidious》，为了这一天，他沉寂得太久，也等待得太久。  
看到James又开始折腾头发，Patrick叹了口气，把James拉到自己身前，像是每一次给他的小猫顺毛一样，好好地给他整理头发，想了想之后，又拍了拍他的后背。  
他没有说一句话，他知道James并不需要安慰，他只是默默地用行动告诉James，他不是一个人在承担这一切。  
不远处的Leigh看着那两个人直挠脑袋，明明那么久没见过面了，这俩人咋还更腻歪了呢？到底在他不知道的地方都发生了什么事？  
事实证明，他们确实成功了，甚至比预想中还要成功。  
Patrick看着整只猫像是刚在猫薄荷堆里打过滚似的James，Patrick刚刚帮他整理好的头毛又开始放飞，实在按捺不住好奇地去问Leigh。  
“Leigh，告诉我，那个什么……能量，对你们来说是不是跟酒精一样？”  
Leigh奇怪地看着他：“你看我像喝高了吗？”  
“不像。”  
“那就不是。”  
好吧，看来醉的只有他的小猫。  
欢乐的气氛在整个剧组内蔓延，也许他们不能完全对James和Leigh绝地反击的喜悦感同身受，但这并不妨碍他们将快乐传递给每一个人。  
“Patrick。”  
James摇摇晃晃地走到Patrick面前，Patrick不得不扶了他一下，生怕他不小心就摔了，James扯着他的衣角仰头看他，笑得见牙不见眼。  
“怎么了？慢点说。”  
“没什么，我只是想谢谢你，谢谢你让Josh活了起来。”  
从出道以来，Patrick听过无数的赞美，James的这句话再普通不过，可是看到James明亮的眼睛里满满地倒映着自己，Patrick觉得自己的心脏突然剧烈地跳动起来，如果不是在公共场合，他甚至很想给他的小猫一个亲吻。


	12. 12

12  
随着《Insidious》取得了商业上的巨大成功，续集的风声也开始流传起来。  
作为演员，Patrick也非常期待《Insidious》的续集，《Insidious》的结局留下了巨大的谜团，被附身的Josh会做出什么样的举动，他的家人又会怎样拯救他，异界之中又会发生怎样的事情，光是想想就叫人迫不及待了。  
然而出乎他意料的是，先发送到他邮箱里的剧本并不是《Insidious 2》，而是《The Conjuring》。  
“改编自Warren夫妇的真实经历。”只看到这段话，Patrick就知道为什么James接下了这个项目。Warren夫妇是著名的神鬼学家，能够改编他们的故事对于所有灵异爱好者来说都无疑是个巨大的诱惑。  
他也收到了Vera Farmiga的邮件，知道她也收到了James的邀约。他和Vera有过私人接触，也很期待与她的合作，但是在那之前，他还是想先和James谈谈。  
他拨通了James的电话，对面传来的声音依旧是那么开朗。听到Patrick提到《Insidious 2》时，James停顿了一会儿才重新开口。  
“《Insidious 2》会影响你接《The Conjuring》吗？”James的声音有些急促，像是害怕一停下来就会听到Patrick拒绝的话，“我知道你不想重复同样的事情，但是这两部电影完全不一样，Ed Warren是历史上真正存在的神鬼学家，而不是单纯的受害者。”  
James滔滔不绝地阐述自己对Warren夫妇的理解，阐述自己对《The Conjuring》整个项目的展望，卖力地向Patrick推销这个项目，Patrick完全想象得出来电话那边James的模样，他的眼睛一定像是见到心爱玩具一般闪闪发光，说到兴起时还会手舞足蹈，小小的身躯里包裹着大大的野心。听着James的声音，Patrick也忍不住露出了笑容。  
演员总是希望尝试不一样的东西，Patrick已经尝试过了扮演恐怖片里尖叫的受害者，那么扮演一个调查者甚至是驱魔师，又会是怎样呢？  
而他内心深处有一个声音蛊惑他道，《The Conjuring》可以让他从James的角度看这个世界。  
这只从出生起就与众不同的小猫，他眼中看到的神鬼世界，究竟会是什么样呢？  
Patrick最终还是接下了《The Conjuring》。在给Vera回邮件，顺便给James打包票时，Patrick不知为何想起了他的小猫垫着足尖在屋顶轻巧跃动的身影，等回过神来时，他已经敲下了“toe walker”的字母。至于收到邮件的Vera对此产生了多大的疑惑，他也是后来才知道。  
Patrick阅读了大量Warren夫妇的资料，丰富而详尽的报告、新闻、照片、录音让他惊叹不已。他还与Vera一同去拜访了年迈的Lorraine Warren和她的女儿。这位活着的传奇在讲到她和Ed的故事时，依然露出了如同恋爱中的少女一般的表情。  
“上帝把我们撮合在一起一定是有原因的。”多年以前，Ed曾经如此向Lorraine告白。  
拥有阴阳眼，孤独地注视着神鬼世界的女孩，遇上了一个愿意相信她，理解她，忠于她，保护她，愿意和她一起用这份力量去帮助别人的男人，这是怎样的命中注定？  
那么他的小猫呢，会不会也在悄悄感念着他们的相遇？  
而上帝让他们相遇，是否也是另有安排？


	13. 13

13  
手机“嗡嗡”地震了两声，想必是Patrick例行的晚安短信。James抓起手机，屏幕上显示一张图片正在加载，加载成功后跳出来的是一张Patrick带着僵硬的笑容站在大名鼎鼎的Annabelle娃娃前的合影。  
小猫一看就炸毛了，也顾不上现在时间已经不早了，直接拨通了Patrick的电话。  
“喂？怎么了，James？”对面的声音听起来很轻松，让James稍微安心了一点。  
“你去了Warren夫妇的博物馆？”  
“对啊，Vera怎么都不肯跟我一起去。”  
“她不肯去是对的！你忘了我跟你说过你是特殊体质吗！万一沾染了什么奇奇怪怪的东西怎么办？？”  
听到James原本就高的音调又拔高了几分，Patrick轻轻笑了一声。  
“这么担心的话，要不要亲自确认一下？正好有些剧本的事情想和你谈谈。”  
“嗯……”James的声音听起来有些迟疑，Patrick调整了一下呼吸，好平复一下忐忑的心情，然后就听到James回复道，“什么时候？”  
两人对了一下时间表，很快就敲定了时间。但是到了确定地点的时候，Patrick却犹豫了。作为公众人物，他当然知道一些味道不错保密性又强的咖啡厅，但是他还是对James提议道：“如、如果你担心剧本泄密的话，到我家里来怎么样呢？我对我的手艺还是很有自信的。”  
这样是不是太明显了？Patrick把玩着小猫的玩偶想道，对面又沉默了一会儿传来了同意的答复。Patrick长长地吐出了一口气，挂断了电话以后，他才发现自己的手心里都是汗。  
约定的日子很快就到了，Patrick花了一下午精心准备晚餐。6点的时候，门铃准时响起，打开门，熟悉的面容让他忍不住露出了笑容。  
“我还在猜你会不会从窗户进来。”Patrick指了指小猫经常出入的窗口，那里特地留了个缝。  
“那可不太礼貌。”James理了理头发，他似乎刚刚重新染了头发，颜色看起来更加鲜艳了，“我给你带了礼物。”  
“噢，澳大利亚的红酒，久闻盛名。”  
“我选了果香味比较浓郁的品种，不知道是不是合你的胃口。”  
“当然。”Patrick刚把红酒放入冰桶，一转身就看到James皱着眉头看着他。  
“怎么了？”  
James没有回答，而是突然凑近了Patrick，近得彼此的呼吸都交错在一起。Patrick低下头，看见James微微踮起脚，脸也靠得越来越近，然后——在Patrick的颈间深深地吸了一口。  
“嗝——”甚至还打了个饱嗝。  
“……说了让你别去Warren夫妇的博物馆。”  
“所、所以还真的有东西跟着回来了吗？”  
“只是些脏东西。”James说着退到了正常的距离上，“今晚吃什么？”  
“我希望你还吃得下，我可是准备了好久。”  
“你放心，我现在能吃得下一头牛。”  
Patrick不知道James是不是在开玩笑，不过他看起来一副兴高采烈的样子，连带着Patrick也觉得自己的胃口好了不少。  
“我可不会恭维说什么‘Patrick的手艺不做厨师可惜了’，Patrick你的演技才是上帝的恩赐。”  
“我记得我们喝的是酒，可不是蜜糖。”Patrick晃了晃杯中的红酒，正如James所言，酒的果香味很浓，一下子就把人带入到微醺的丰收季节。  
“嘿，我可是专业的导演，你在怀疑我的眼光吗？”  
James佯装生气地瞪大眼睛，只是他掩盖不住笑意的嘴角毫无说服力，甚至让Patrick很想揉揉他的头发，像每一次抱着小猫给他顺毛一样。  
人形有时候也不太方便啊，Patrick惆怅地想。


	14. 14

14  
“说起来，这回的剧本Leigh没有参与啊。”Patrick冲泡了两杯咖啡端到客厅，James正坐在沙发上看着Patrick标注过的剧本。  
“Leigh正在全力以赴地写《Insidious 2》，我们有好多新点子，等着瞧吧，你一定会大开眼界的。”  
“那我就拭目以待了。”  
“话说回来，你看得真仔细啊。”  
虽然怀了些旖旎的心思，但Patrick说有些剧本上的事情想和James讨论并不是作假，James看到Patrick在剧本上的备注时还小小地“哇”了一声。  
“说实话，看到剧本的时候我很惊讶。我以前也接到过几个恐怖片的剧本，知道很多片子会把大量的篇幅花在鬼怪上，但《The Conjuring》的人物关系都很细腻。”  
“噢，那是因为你没看过第一版剧本。我是说，Hayes兄弟是非常优秀的编剧，但是第一版的惊吓点太密集了。”  
“嗯？有什么问题吗？”  
“我可不想做一惊一乍的段子合集。”James撇了撇嘴，“我要做的首先是一部电影，其次才是恐怖电影，电影是要靠故事撑起来的。故事不能缺少人物，故事中的人物越能打动人，观众的注意力才会一直被人物牵动着，反过来也就更能增加恐怖的效果。”  
Patrick注视着说到兴起又开始手舞足蹈起来的James，突然开口道：“James你是真的很喜欢电影啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“我是说，之前你告诉我，你最开始拍电影是出于生存的需要，但是我一直觉得……你在拍电影的时候，整个人都是闪闪发光的。”  
“什么呀，闪闪发光的是你们演员吧。”James笑着推了他一下。  
“嘿，”Patrick用James之前调笑他的话回了过去，“我可是专业的演员，你以为我会看不出来导演对自己的作品上不上心吗？”  
James垂下头揪着自己的发尾，Patrick看到他的耳尖快要红得像他的头发一样了。  
“谁规定生存的需要和喜欢的事情不能重合啦。”  
James对Patrick说起了以前的经历。他说起家乡有一个电影院，看门的大爷是个爱猫的人，看见避寒的小猫也不赶出去，还会喂他一些卖剩下的热狗，只是不让他到处乱跑，怕吓到客人。那时他很少能看到黄金场热卖的电影，倒是午夜场常常可以一只猫独霸一个影厅，电影让小猫看到了一个完全不一样的世界，从那时起他就沉迷于此，甚至还跑到电影学校里蹭课。  
那样的日子很辛苦吧？Patrick心里想着，却没有说出来，这只骄傲的小猫不需要同情，光是《Saw》带来的名和利就是很多人追逐一生都达不到的，而那仅仅是James的一个起步。  
“James，猜猜我最后为什么决定要接《The Conjuring》？”  
“因为……剧本？还是钱？我跟你说，这回预算可多了，可以给你好多钱喔。”后面一句显然是在开玩笑，如果是平时，Patrick一定会顺着玩笑继续说下去，逗得他的小猫哈哈大笑，但是今天Patrick并不想这么做。  
“因为你。”  
小猫的眼睛微微睁大了。  
“因为我知道你不是一个原地踏步的人，你一定会把我，把你自己，把整部电影都往前再推一步。”  
“……喝了蜜糖的是谁呀？”James小声嘀咕道。  
“刚才那句话是作为演员Patrick Wilson说的，接下来的话是作为我自己说的。”  
Patrick可以感觉到小猫连呼吸都停滞了。  
“因为我没有办法拒绝和自己喜欢的人一起拍电影。”  
James的眼神四处乱飘，半天才挤出一句：“什、什么啊，好像告白一样。”  
“如果这就是告白呢。”  
“……”  
有些事情真的已经很明显了，那么长时间的交流，那么多次你来我往的试探，就算小猫再怎么迟钝，也应该察觉到了。  
Patrick凑近了James的脸，见James没有躲避的意思，就轻轻地在他唇上啄吻了一下。James轻轻倒抽了一口气，但还是没有躲避，Patrick就继续吻了下去，这回稍稍深入了一些，葡萄酒甜美的气息萦绕在方寸之间，让人忍不住头晕目眩。  
“……讨厌吗？”Patrick用近乎呢喃一般的声音问道。  
James咬咬牙，像是下定决心一样伸出双臂揽住Patrick的脖子，恶狠狠地啃了上去，可惜是气势有余，经验不足，Patrick自然不会放过这个机会，他摁住James的后脑勺加深了这个吻，直到把小猫吻到呼吸不畅才放过他。  
“看来答案是……喜欢呢。”  
James把脸埋进了Patrick胸前不肯动弹了，就像他还是小猫时常常做的那样，而Patrick只是轻轻地回抱住他，轻抚着他的脊背。  
“你真是太瘦了，我得好好把你养胖才行。”  
“……一两顿饭可是没用的哦。”  
听到胸前传来了闷闷的声音，Patrick笑出了声。  
“没关系，我们的时间还很长得很。”


	15. 15

15  
“我一直想说，你们人类好奇怪喔。”  
“嗯？你指什么？”  
“人类为什么能随时随地的发情？”  
Patrick发出了沉闷地笑声，在James的肚脐上亲了一口。可怜的小猫已经被剥得精光，却还在负隅顽抗，试图通过说些有的没的来转移注意力。  
“你这里可没什么说服力喔。”  
这一回，Patrick的吻落在了小James上，在他的挑逗下，小James已经颤颤巍巍地起立，并可怜兮兮地吐出清液。  
太过了。James用手盖住眼睛，可是失去了视觉之后其他感官似乎更加敏锐，Patrick落在身上的每一个吻都像是在那里点燃一把火，灼烧着他为数不多的理智。可是一睁开眼，就看到他的缪斯那深情的双眸，顺着雕像般的面部轮廓滴落的汗珠，锻炼得恰到好处的肌肉曲线，全都性感得无与伦比，James已经分辨不出哪样更刺激了。  
“Patrick……你真好看。”  
导演对美总是最敏感的，James没有告诉Patrick的是，从第一眼见到他那天起，自己就一直想着如何把这份美框在自己的镜头里，但此刻的他只是用手指确认着Patrick肌肉的线条低声喃喃，而Patrick则捉住了他作怪的手指，送到唇边亲吻了一下。  
“你可以叫我Patty。”  
“Patty……”James用他那仿佛孩子一般清亮的嗓音复述道，Patrick顿时觉得自己硬得生疼。  
“Jim……”叫出这个昵称之后，Patrick莫名想起leigh私下里也是怎么叫他的，于是又改口道，“Jimmy。”  
似乎是察觉到了Patrick的那点小心思，James笑了起来。  
“叫Jimmy好了……你想叫什么都可以。”  
“Jimmy……”Patrick念着他的名字，俯下身给了他的小猫一个绵长的亲吻。  
也许是动物比人类来得要诚实，在熬过了开头的紧张和不适之后，尝到甜头的James很快主动缠上了Patrick。  
“好棒……Patty，”原本清亮的少年音色染上了几分黏腻和沙哑，James环抱住上方的男人，撒娇地想要更多。  
“小坏蛋，这会儿就想要更多了？”Patrick调笑着，狠狠地揉捏了一把James的臀肉。人类形态分明是个瘦瘦小小的亚裔男子，偏偏只有这个地方肉感十足，叫人爱不释手。  
“嗯嗯、好喜欢……”James捧着Patrick的脸，仿佛永远都看不够一般，“光是看着，就……”  
“就什么？”  
还未来得及出口的话语就在剧烈的撞击中支离破碎，Patrick感到两人相贴的腹部间传来了一阵湿意，包裹住自己的地方也阵阵收紧，于是也不再多言，快速地冲刺几下之后也释放了出来。  
彼此剧烈的呼吸逐渐恢复平静，甜美的疲劳也随之袭来，Patrick看到James努力眨着眼睛想要维持清醒，便在他的眼睑上轻轻落下一吻。  
“……像梦一样。”James用几不可闻的声音呢喃道。  
“在Jimmy的梦里，我也会对你做这样的事吗？”  
Patrick故意曲解了James的发言，而James只是轻声笑着，越来越重的眼皮终于支撑不住地合上了。听着逐渐变得均匀的呼吸，Patrick支撑起身体给两人简单地收拾了一下，也抱着他的小猫沉入了无边的梦境之中。  
晚安，小猫，愿你的梦境之中依然有我。


	16. 16

16  
Patrick是在下身传来的温润触感中苏醒过来的。  
他在迷迷糊糊中撑起身子，就看到一个毛茸茸的脑袋正埋在自己腿间。  
“Oh, god, Jimmy!”  
Patrick听到了含糊不清的笑声，他的小猫像是在品尝什么高级猫罐头一样舔着昨天晚上还在折磨他的东西，Patrick看不到他的脸，但想也知道一定是一副恶作剧成功时的表情。  
“小坏蛋，昨天晚上还没尝够吗？”Patrick伸手去梳理James的头发，因为一晚上的折腾，那一头仿佛拥有自己想法的头发看起来好像更乱了。  
James把嘴里的东西吐了出来，朝Patrick索要一个早安吻。他们就这样在被子里粘糊了好一会儿才起身，打闹着到了浴室，又没能忍住地折腾了一阵，时间就这么悄悄走到了中午。  
“让我看看还有什么吃的。”Patrick打开冰箱，正思索着中午的食谱时，就听到身后传来咔嚓一声，一回头，James正对着手机嘻嘻笑着，像是拍到了什么不得了的东西似的，幼稚得一点都不像一个成名已久的大导演。  
“让我看看你都拍了什么……啧，拍得那么糊，你真的是个导演吗？”  
“我平时才不用这种设备呢。”  
James哼了一声，侧过身不让Patrick看他的手机，然后开始兴致勃勃地给相片挑选滤镜，就像个女子高中生一样。   
“今天有什么急事吗？”  
“也没什么特别的事，晚上我再返程也来得及。”  
“噢——没有啊，也就是说特地留了两天空闲时间吗？”Patrick意味深长地拖长了调子，“告诉我，你在来之前是不是有想过事情会变成这样？”  
James则冲他亮出一口大白牙。  
“你猜。”  
Patrick的答复是给了他的小猫一个恶狠狠的亲吻。  
除去被浪费掉的上午，他们还有一个下午的时间，做不了太多的事。他们索性挑了一部老片，泡上一壶热茶，然后窝在一起，一边看一边随意地聊着些有的没的，就这么安逸地度过下午茶的时光。  
“我记得你还是小猫的时候，我们也经常这么看电影。”Patrick揉着James的头发说道，像是每次给小猫顺毛时一样，“我还记得，每次看恐怖片你都发抖，晚上还要钻进我的被子里。怕恐怖片的恐怖片导演，嗯？”  
“有意见吗？”James躲过Patrick的手，扭头摆出一个超凶的表情，“倒是你，你不怕吗？”  
“我吗？”Patrick摸了摸自己的下巴，“怎么说呢，比起害怕，我对那个世界更多的是好奇。”  
“好奇？”  
Patrick看着James亮晶晶的眼睛，用食指关节在他鼻子上点了一下。  
“我想我更多地会想去了解和探索，如果遇到了问题，那就寻找解决的办法。”  
“哎，你果然很适合演Ed Warren。”  
“神鬼学界的先驱，嗯？”看着懒洋洋地窝在自己身边的小猫，Patrick想，自己确实是多多少少更理解了Ed Warren的心理。  
那大约是一种对未知同时充满着不安与期待的心情吧。


	17. 17

17  
要说《The Conjuring》与《Insidious》最直观的不同，大概就是预算宽松了很多。  
他们可以建起结构更完整的“鬼屋”，让摄像机更方便地跟随着主角在屋子中穿梭；他们可以花心思一点一点地去充盈屋子内部的细节，让屋子里的生活气息更加浓郁，也让这些平日里司空见惯的家具沾染上诡异的气氛；他们建起了属于他们的“Warren夫妇博物馆”，让每一件只是在镜头中一闪而过的收藏品看起来都充满了故事。James还亲手设计了他自己的Annabelle娃娃，让见过真实的Annabelle娃娃的Patrick也看得毛骨悚然。  
“幸好Leigh不在这里，不然他要昏过去了。”James摆弄着Annabelle说道，脸上带着小恶魔般的笑容，“他连jigsaw的玩偶都怕。”  
Patrick搓着手臂上冒出来的鸡皮疙瘩，心里想着Leigh可真不容易。还有这些以邪灵为食的小猫们怎么一个比一个胆小？  
“嘿，James，发型不错。”  
Vera也到达了片场，给了James一个拥抱后笑道。今天James用发胶把乱翘的头发抹平了往后梳，看在Patrick眼里就像个偷用爸爸发胶企图让自己看起来更成熟一些的高中生，让他很想手痒地把那梳得整整齐齐的头发揉乱。  
不过他没有动手的必要。导演是个体力活，Patrick看着James在房间里精力充沛地来来回回上上下下，设计摄像机移动的轨迹，设计光影的变化，挂在脖子上的头戴式耳机反复戴上又摘下，没一会儿头发就仿佛有自己的生命力一般开始乱翘，看起来可爱得不行。  
“他可真迷人，”Vera评价道，“我在网上查了你说的那个词，toe walker，对吧？确实是个很出众的人。”  
Patrick和Vera的合作十分愉快，她在生活中是个很有趣的人，到了镜头下却又变得十分可靠。James喜欢让女性角色在自己的电影里扮演救赎他人的角色，而不单单是待在原地等着被拯救的羔羊。《Insidious》里是灵媒Elisa，这一回则是Lorraine Warren。而Vera在他的镜头之下，既保留了女性的脆弱，又展现出非凡的勇气。  
等James喊了“cut”之后，镜头中刚才还紧绷着的Vera立刻轻松了很多。  
“还是有点可怕，对吧？”Vera冲Patrick摊开手，坦白自己的无奈，“你之前和他合作过，是不是已经习惯了？”  
“说实话吗？并没有完全习惯。”  
Ed Warren是一个没有阴阳眼也没有超能力的人，他的视角即是观众绝大部分时间里的视角，所以James想要拍摄一些Patrick更自然一些的反应来便于观众带入，因此他并不会完全向Patrick揭底自己的惊吓桥段。有那么一些镜头，尽管Patrick已经做过了心理准备，但还是会被吓一跳。  
“有时候我怀疑你是不是故意的。”Patrick到底还是没忍住对James的头发下手了，而James则笑着躲开他跑远了。  
“就算和他合作过，他也总是在时时刻刻带给我惊喜，他就是这样的人，永远不满足，永远不安于现状。”Patrick最后这么回答了Vera的问题，“相信我，他能把我们，把恐怖电影都推向一个新的高度。”


	18. 18

18  
作为演员和导演，总免不了聚少离多。Patrick每年稳定要接两到三部片子，而James则要面对《The Conjuring》的后期制作和《Insidious 2》的前期筹备。虽然才刚刚确定关系，本应该是最腻歪的阶段，他们却不得不面对长时间的分离。  
“我最近开始练习马拉松了。”Patrick给James发了自己运动中的自拍，过了一会儿James回信调侃他是不是在想法子发泄精力，最近这只小猫是越来越嘴上没把门了。本以为这事就告一段落了，过了几天，Patrick收到了一个包裹，打开一看是几盒运动胸贴。  
“我要保护好Patty的胸部！！”  
James如此宣言道，Patrick想起无论是猫形还是人形都格外喜欢“踩奶”的James，一时间无言以对。  
在有限的闲暇时间里，他们还是会选择见上一面，来弥补短信和通话所缺失的拥抱和亲吻。  
这一回约会的地点改在了James家里。James的公寓有一个采光很好的阳台，小猫常常懒懒地趴在那里晒太阳。每次Patrick在屋里看不到James的时候就会去看看阳台，十有八九能找到他。  
“James，今天…………”Patrick拉开通往阳台的纱门，正好看到小黑猫和一只陌生的橘猫在打架。Patrick一愣，随手拎起一根棒球棒就到阳台上撵猫了，橘猫“喵嗷”地大叫一声跳到栏杆上，全身的毛都炸了起来。  
“Patty！Patty！那是Leigh！！”  
黑猫赶紧跑过来阻止Patrick误伤友军，栏杆上的Leigh冲他亮出了尖锐的爪子，看起来十分想好好招呼他一下。  
“Leigh，你就不能走门吗？”  
James不客气地拱了Leigh一下，Leigh觉得自己老父亲的心都碎成一片一片的了，这小破猫谈个恋爱还管上他走门还是走窗了。  
最后还是Patrick出马好好做了顿饭，这才安慰了编剧大人的心。  
“你可真是有口福。”Leigh心满意足地摸摸肚子，“Patrick刚才好凶喔，一点都不像Patrick的样子，像……像……”  
旁边的James猛地一拍巴掌。  
“像被附身的Josh！！”  
“像《Shining》……呃，说得对喔！确实像被附身的Josh！”  
“《Shining》吗！这是个好主意！！”  
两只小猫立刻开始埋头喵来喵去。  
等Leigh离开回家改剧本之后，James蹭到Patrick身边，拉着他的手说：“不好意思啊Patty，难得你来一趟。”  
Patrick则亲了亲James的头顶。  
“没关系，我们还有一天的时间让你好好补偿。”  
James笑了起来，踮起脚尖搂住Patrick的脖子索要亲吻。  
说实话，Patrick也迫不及待地想要看到《Insidious 2》了。于是就在新年开始的时候，《Insidious 2》开拍了。  
如果说《The Conjuring》是一场新的探险，那么《Insidious 2》就是一次家庭团聚。leigh拉上了所有人拍摄了一张全家福，然后高兴地宣布：“我们一个都没少！”  
“谢谢你们没有拉下我。”Shaye揶揄道，Leigh则大笑着回答：“嘿，我们可是一部鬼片呢！”  
而Patrick也终于如愿以偿地看到了《Insidious 2》的剧本。被附身的Josh和原本的Josh的戏都很精彩，让Patrick不禁感到跃跃欲试。  
他和James花了很多时间去讨论被附身的Josh会怎么做，原本的Josh会怎么做，该怎样处理他们之间的不同。  
而Leigh之前的遭遇也被生动地还原到了剧本中，看到剧本上写着让Josh打晕Spece，Patrick无奈地看向Leigh，而Leigh只是挤着眼睛让他手下留情。  
披上红黑条纹睡衣，拿上棒球棒之后，Patrick就不再是Patrick，而是躲藏在Josh身体里的那个恶灵。  
看着取景器里表情阴鸷的Patrick，冰冷的目光投过镜头仿佛要把自己冻结粉碎，James脚下一软，幸好被旁边的摄像师John及时扶住，不然就要看到一代恐怖大师跌个四脚朝天的窘况了。  
“Patty，你真是老天赐给我的礼物。”  
结束了拍摄之后，James趴在Patrick耳边轻声呢喃。  
而Patrick只是亲了亲他的额头。  
“这是我的荣幸。”


	19. 19

19  
因为《The Conjuring》的上映日期推迟了半年，还没等到发行碟片紧接着就迎来了《Insidious 2》的上映，观众们很快发现了两部电影中的同一张面孔。人们在夸赞James高超的导演技巧和Patrick演技的同时，也不禁产生了好奇，是什么让James选择了在两部电影里启用同一个演员。  
对于此，他们当然有一套官方的说辞。但即使是在最官方的说辞里，他们也毫不掩饰对对方的欣赏。  
《The Conjuring》是他们正式交往以后的第一部作品 ，Patrick笑着说这是他们爱的结晶，而James，怎么说呢，似乎更加按捺不住要向全世界炫耀的他的缪斯了。  
“Patrick would be my Bruce Wayne！”  
Patrick看到他在推特上如此宣言道，于是回了他一串表示嬉笑的字符。  
“你真这么想？”Patrick给他发了条短信。  
“什么？Bruce Wayne？”  
“不，拍恐怖版蝙蝠侠。”  
“come on，谁不想拍蝙蝠侠！！”  
James一直不满足于只拍摄恐怖片，这一点Patrick是知道的。  
Patrick看过James那部转型失败的《Dead Sentence》，Patrick着迷于其中冰冷的暴力和令人目眩的镜头语言，也理解市场为什么不能接受这样一部从头到尾笼罩着悲伤和绝望的复仇电影，那时Patrick就知道James在执导动作片上的天赋绝不亚于他的恐怖片，他甚至敢断言James能拍好任何类型的电影。  
蝙蝠侠吗？光是想象James镜头下的哥谭会是什么样子就够让人激动了。  
只可惜这个设想在很长一段时间里都只能停留在设想，倒是另外一部动作片抛出了橄榄枝。就在《Insidious 2》杀青后不久传来了消息，James将接棒Justin Lin执导《Fast＆Furious 7》。  
Patrick看着James的片场自拍，小小一只导演站在庞大的摄影器材以及各式豪车之间，看起来像是掉进了玩具堆里似的，忍不住露出了笑容。  
Patrick半开玩笑地给他发了信息说“嘿，带我一起飙车吧”。他本以为James也会开玩笑地回应，然而收到的信息却完全出乎他的意料。  
“它不值得你浪费时间。”  
Patrick心里咯噔一下，他挑了个休息时间给James打了个电话。  
“Jimmy，片场出什么事了吗？”  
James的声音听起来很冷静。  
“没发生什么，只是没什么合适的角色，主要角色都固定了，只是演些小角色太浪费Patty的演技了。”  
Patrick稍微安了点心，但还是追问了一句：“有什么事要告诉我，别自己扛着。”  
“我不会的，放心吧。”  
虽然James这么说，但Patrick还是忍不住打听起了《Fast＆Furious 7》的消息，其中“戏霸”这个词几乎贯穿了所有的八卦新闻。  
“……Jimmy。”  
对于第一次执导商业大片的James来说，这可不是什么好消息。  
然而这还不是最糟糕的事。  
在那个寒冷的冬天，一个噩耗传遍了好莱坞。  
Paul Walker意外去世，《Fast＆Furious 7》的拍摄陷入全面停摆。  
一看到这个消息，Patrick在确认自己没有工作以后，立刻定了飞往洛杉矶的机票。  
他风尘仆仆地赶到James的公寓，用James给他的钥匙打开了门。  
屋子里很暖和，但是收拾得很马虎，看得出来主人在家，显然心情不太好。  
“……Jimmy，我进来了。”  
没有回答。Patrick锁好了门，换好鞋子走进屋内，四下寻找他的小猫。  
今天没有太阳，阳台的门也紧锁着。这样的话，James应该在——啊，果然在这里。  
暖炉边蜷缩着一只小黑猫，皮毛看起来似乎也黯淡无光。  
Patrick没有说什么，只是在暖炉边上坐下，抱起小猫放在膝头，温柔地给他梳毛。  
他静静地等待着，等待着James自己愿意变回来。


	20. 20

20  
James捧着Patrick给他泡的热可可，上面还漂着烤得微黄的棉花糖。  
“喝点甜的东西，心情会好一些。”  
“……谢谢。你的工作呢？”  
“放心吧，我不是没有分寸的人。”  
“抱歉，Patty，让你看到这样的我。”  
“嘿，小坏蛋，我最初看到的可是一只浑身是伤的小黑猫，还能比那更糟吗？”  
似乎是想起了初次见面时的情景，James脸上终于有了笑容。  
“你还是笑起来可爱。”Patrick在他鼻子上刮了一下。  
“放心吧，我很快就会恢复的。”  
但是在那之前，请允许我脆弱一些。  
James这么想着，靠近了Patrick的胸膛，而Patrick则顺势将他搂入怀中。  
James如他宣言的那样，很快恢复了精神。  
他开始不停地给有关人员打电话，写邮件，开会，商量下一步的计划。他还要安抚演员，他们都为好友的离世陷入了极大的悲伤之中，甚至有人拒绝继续出演，只因害怕睹物思人。如果要说服他们，他必须拿出一个所有人都能接受的方案。  
Patrick看着James抱着笔记本电脑一遍又一遍地修改，眉头始终紧锁着，于是向他提议出门走走。  
James同意了，但是提出了他想去Paul出事的地方看看。  
幸好是冬天，就算戴着帽子用围巾遮住脸也不会有人觉得奇怪，Patrick就这么带着小猫出门了。  
事故发生的地方几乎每一天都有影迷自发前来吊唁，路边总能看到一两束花，在寒冷的空气中逐渐凋零破碎，又被风吹走。  
正当Patrick正琢磨着要不要也买一束花时，一直蹲在Patrick肩头的James突然站了起来，死死地盯着某一个方向。  
“怎么了，James？”  
“我看到了Paul！”  
James从Patrick肩头跳下，跑到某一个地方后停下，然后抬起小脑袋，对着空气喵喵地说着什么。Patrick没有上前打扰他，只是默默在原地等他回来。  
过了一会儿，James回来了，Patrick蹲下来，让James跳进自己怀里。小猫的眼睛湿漉漉的，索性把脑袋埋进Patrick怀里不出来了。  
“我们回家吧，Patty，我已经得到想要的答案了。”  
“Paul说了什么？”  
“他说，He would never leave，if anybody remember him。”  
新一轮的会议又开始了，经过了私底下里无数次的争吵和权衡，官方终于发出正式声明，《Fast＆Furious 7》将不会删减Paul的戏份，改用替身和特效完成Paul的谢幕。  
如此一来，成本的压力可想而知。但是James什么都没说，对外永远挺直了小小的身躯，将外界一切不看好的声音抛诸脑后，全身心地投入到拍摄工作中。  
Patrick很遗憾自己不能时时陪伴在James身边，好在视频通话技术足够成熟，他们还能经隔着网路面对面地聊聊天，给他缓解压力。  
“你的黑眼圈有点重了，我送给你的眼霜收到了吗？”  
手机中的画面剧烈地摇晃起来，过了一会儿，James拿着一个小罐子出现在了画面里。  
“对，就是这个，不止是眼眶，颧骨下面这里也要擦哦。”  
看着James乖乖完成了这一切，Patrick在摄像头上轻轻亲了一下。  
“但是关键还是得好好睡觉。”  
James露出苦笑，只说自己会尽量保证睡眠时间。  
“晚安，Jimmy。”  
“晚安，Patty。”


	21. 21

21  
《Fast＆Furious 7》上映的时候，Patrick特地买了张票，坐到电影院中来见证这一场银幕上的告别式。  
一直看到影片最后，伴随着《See You Again》的音乐，Paul的车驶入夕阳中，电影院里同时响起了掌声和啜泣声。  
He would never leave。  
他会一直活在电影的世界里。  
这就是James交给影迷的答案。  
电影成功了，但James也累坏了。不管环球怎么给他加码，甚至许诺给他一辈子都花不光的钱，他都拒绝再次执导《Fast＆Furious》系列的新作。那时大家都觉得，他大概要休息上好一段时间了。  
Patrick和Vera都做好了James可能不会回归《The Conjuring 2》的思想准备。毕竟连他和Leigh一手打造的《Insidious》，他也把第三部的导筒交到了Leigh手上。Patrick也没有回归《Insidious 3》，在他看来，Josh的故事在前两部已经讲得很圆满了，没有必要再继续了。但是对于《The Conjuring 2》，他仍然抱有一线希望。  
Patrick拿着手机，几次打了字又删除。他不敢向James确认《The Conjuring 2》的消息，不想给他压力，也害怕从他那里听到自己不想听到的回答。直到几个月后传来消息，James开始和新线的人开会了，Patrick才松了一口气。  
太好了，他回来了。  
不久之后的一天晚上，Patrick收到了一条短信。  
“Patty，你会弹吉他吗？”  
“会啊，可是恐怖片要吉他干什么？”  
“你很快就会知道了~”  
Patrick放下手机开始认真反省，他当然邀请过James去看The Wilson Van的演出，但仔细回忆的话，一直担任鼓手的自己好像真的没有在小猫面前弹过吉他。  
Patrick翻出了自己的吉他，试弹了下有点走音，又仔细地调了下音，才带着吉他回到了客厅。他盘腿坐在地毯上，调整了一下笔记本电脑的摄像头，确定自己大部分身体都能入镜之后，才接通了视频通话。  
“Patty怎么…………哇……”  
看到上半身只穿了一件白背心、抱着吉他坐在地上的Patrick，James小声地叫了出来。  
“嘘，个人演唱会时间开始了。”  
Patrick对他眨了眨眼，修长的手指在弦上拨出音符，他思考了片刻，选择了猫王的《Can’t help falling in love》。  
“Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can’t help  
Falling in love with you”  
低沉而性感的男音随着电波传达到视频的另一端，对面没有传来声音，一向活泼的James只是安静地听着，等Patrick一曲唱罢看向电脑屏幕，James仍然没有出声，呆呆的样子看起来好像还没有回过神来。  
看着屏幕中面色绯红的James，Patrick笑着出声逗他。  
“Jimmy，你怎么看起来好像快高潮了？”  
视频一下子变成了黑屏，看来是被恼羞成怒的小猫给挂掉了，看着显示“通话结束”的屏幕，Patrick忍不住大笑起来。


	22. 22

22  
看到《The Conjuring 2》的剧本时，Patrick马上理解了James安排这一场戏的用心。  
与第一部不同的是，恩菲尔德事件中的家庭里，缺少了“父亲”这个角色。而Ed warren的出现，给这个风雨飘摇的家庭带来了主心骨。当Ed Warren弹起吉他，饱受折磨的Hodgson一家终于露出了笑容，整个画面的色调也变得温暖起来。  
拍摄的过程中，他们都可以感觉到这一部的恐怖氛围比上一部更甚，但与此同时也一如既往地保留了温情的部分。Hodgson一家的互相扶持令人动容，Warren夫妇的爱情故事也依旧牵动人心。  
“这是一部披着恐怖片外衣的爱情片。”大家都这么开玩笑道。  
有些似乎什么也没变，有些似乎却在悄悄改变。  
“我不想简单地重复上一部电影里做过的事情，Patty也不想，对吧？”  
“你说的是拿着仪器走来走去，或者是在最后拿着圣经驱魔吗？就算我没有意见，观众也会觉得，啊，又来这套，真没意思。”  
Patrick说完，他俩都大笑起来。他们总是能在关键的地方保持一致，这比什么都要珍贵。  
James似乎是从《fast＆furious 7》的拍摄中积累了不少经验，正跃跃欲试着想要运用到《The Conjuring 2》中。  
“这个采访我打算拍一个长镜头，中间不切镜。这会很困难，因为你有超多的台词要说。”  
Patrick看着七页的台词挑了挑眉毛，James有些抱歉地拉了拉他的手。  
“Patty，我不想这么对你，但是我希望你能够做到。”  
“行啊，就让我们来吧，”Patrick合上剧本，朝James露出了一个专业的笑容，“不切镜，不分段，就像你说的那样。”  
将镜头对准了前景里的Patrick，背景中的小女孩渐渐虚焦，James屏住呼吸注视着取景器中的Patrick，他的每一句台词，每一个表情变化都被摄像机忠实地记录了下来。当Patrick朝身后的小女孩亮出十字架，伴随着鬼魂发出的一连串怪异噪音之后，灯光重新亮起，镜头结束。  
直到James喊出了“cut”，其他人都长出了一口气。  
“真是……令人印象深刻。”  
有人咕哝了一句，其他人也点头附和。  
“太厉害了，我现在都没喘过气来。”  
“配音也好渗人啊，我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”  
“这还没加上后期呢，成片得是什么样子啊。”  
James则拍拍手示意大家回神。  
“好了好了，大家都辛苦了，我们准备下一个镜头。Madison，没事吧？没吓到吧？”  
扮演Janet的Madison Wolfe摆摆手示意自己没事，从沙发上站起来活动了一下，就去准备下一场了。  
“Patty，我有时候会怀疑自己是不是在做梦。”  
结束了一天拍摄之后，James这么对Patrick说道。  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“因为Patty就和我想象中的一模一样，什么都做得到，”James搂住Patrick的腰，像个小孩子似的晃来晃去。  
Patrick在James额头上弹了一下。  
“嗷，痛！”  
“会痛就不是做梦，小傻猫。还有，一般我们都管这叫默契。”


	23. 23

23  
《The Conjuring 2》的拍摄过程中有很多镜头拍摄起来都很不容易，但一定要Patrick选一个的话，他会选Ed Warren在窗台边上救了Janet的镜头。  
“标准的最后一分钟营救。”Patrick合上剧本，看着和工作人员一起检查安全装置的James，对Madison开玩笑道，“有点动作片的味道，对吧？”  
Patrick突然想起拍摄《Insidious》的时候，有一次安全装置也出了问题，那也是他的小猫露馅儿的源头。说起来，后来大变活人的戏码转移了他的注意力，他都忘了问James到底是怎么回事了。  
“啊？你说那个啊？就是吵闹鬼，闹得太过分，我和Leigh就把它们都吃了，没被吃的也不敢再回来了。”  
“……我有时在想，你在设计这些恐怖戏码的时候，有多少是基于你和Leigh的经验做的。”  
“这是商业机密，”James晃了晃手指，如果他是猫的形态，此刻晃的大概就是尾巴了，“独家秘方，绝不外售。”  
而Patrick则手痒地呼噜了一把小猫的脑袋。  
他们最终平安地拍摄完了这个全片最危险的镜头，而这一幕也被他们用在了海报上。  
风雨交加、电闪雷鸣的夜晚，大敞的窗户，站在窗台上张开双臂的女孩，以及最后一刻赶到的驱魔师手上垂下的十字架，光是一张图就充满了故事感。  
“我喜欢这张海报。”Patrick评价道，“让我觉得自己像个英雄。”  
“说到这个，”James有些不好意思地开口，“Patty你知道Ocean Master吗？”  
“抱歉，Ocean什么？”  
“就是Aquaman同父异母的弟弟。”  
噢，Aquaman，当然了。James将要执导《Aquaman》的事早就不是什么秘密了。  
“我很愿意去了解他。”  
James看起来大松了一口气。  
“怎么了？小坏猫，担心我会拒绝？”  
“我当然希望能把你塞进我的一切电影里，但是，Patty，你知道我永远以你的意愿为优先。”  
Patrick一时失语，过了好一会儿才刮了一下小猫的鼻子。  
“那你也应该知道，我很难拒绝你，不管是作为演员，还是我个人，大名鼎鼎的James Wan，嗯？谁能拒绝这种诱惑？”  
Patrick开玩笑道，James也笑了起来。  
“但是Patty，现在还是筹备阶段，还要保密喔。”   
“我知道，有狙击手盯着，对吧？”  
“嘿，我们可不是漫威。”  
两个人都忍不住大笑起来。  
“可是小猫。”  
“嗯？”  
“我记得你怕水吧？”  
“……”  
“想给你洗澡的时候你就扒住我的手，喵到天都快塌下来了。”  
“我！人！形！不！怕！水！”  
“哦~真的吗？”Patrick意味深长地拉长了调子。  
“什么意思？”小动物本能地意识到了危险，警惕地盯着Patrick。  
“我是说，既然你人形不怕水，或许下次我们可以在浴缸里……嗷！！”  
眼前的人倏地消失了，Patrick感觉自己脸上挨了肉球软软的一击，没伸爪子的那种，然后就看见一只炸毛的黑猫跑走的背影。


	24. 24

24  
在艺术领域里，人们通常将那些启发艺术家灵感的人称为缪斯。  
Patrick毫无疑问就是James的缪斯。  
至今为止，James参与了自己绝大部分执导电影的剧本撰写工作，而Patrick总能在James创作剧本时产生一个又一个的新点子。  
James和编剧们开了很多会，邮件上的交流更是数不胜数，他们需要确定下大方向，从漫画中选择最合适的情节充实进框架內，完善每一个主要角色的背景和设定。  
超级英雄的起源说容易也容易，说难也难。  
要说容易，是因为超级英雄电影经过了那么多年的发展，已经形成了一些程式化的东西。要说难，是因为在要在一部电影有限的时间里完成英雄的成长历程并不是件容易的事。英雄的挣扎、彷徨、选择、改变，必须有自己一套完整的逻辑，才能给观众足够的认同感，否则所谓的英雄就会是个笑话。而反派作为推动英雄成为英雄的外力，也必须有自己的动机和内在逻辑，否则反派也就成了推动剧情的工具。《Aquaman》选择了两位反派，Ocean Master和Black Manta，这毫无疑问直接增加了剧本的难度。  
James有些忐忑，他虽然在写Orm的时候就努力地让他更适合Patrick，以便于能说服华纳的高层相信Patrick就是最合适的人选，但是结果如何他心里也没有底。  
而在Patrick这边，经纪人知道这个消息时直接张大了嘴巴。  
“连剧本都没有你就接？你知道这是个什么样的角色，有多少戏份吗？”  
“嘿，”Patrick不认同地皱了皱眉，“那可是James Wan！James绝不会浪费我的时间。”  
“行吧，我也劝不动你。”经纪人摊开手，表示无可奈何。  
Patrick补了一些Aquaman的漫画，他可以想象到如果Orm这个角色开放试镜的话，对于男演员来说有多大的吸引力。大制作的变数太大，他也不想给James压力，直到经纪人催他要确定时间安排行程了，他才犹犹豫豫地给James发了短信。  
这一回James回得很快。  
“Patty说出来你肯定不信！他们给了我好大的自由！说我拍Aquaman打怪兽都没问题！！”  
光看文字就可以感觉到James的兴奋。Patrick也稍稍安了心，可以去安排自己的工作了。  
不久之后，James发了一条推。  
“来自2000海里外的消息：我任命Patrick Wilson为Ocean Master！”  
他们也开始更加频繁地在短信里交流起Orm的角色塑造。如果把他们那段时间里的短信单独拿出来看，大多是诸如“嘿，你看了第XX期了吗，那套服装超帅的”一类的讨论，十有八九会被当成两个死宅吧。  
“我有时候觉得我们是在讨论怎么打扮我们的孩子。”  
Patrick给James发了这么一条短信，收获了James一连串大笑的表情，脑内自动出现了James惊天动力的笑声，Patrick也忍不住笑了起来。


	25. 25

25  
“Jimmy？”  
“嗯嗯？”  
“你确定这是我的戏服？”  
“对呀。”  
Patrick低头看了看自己加练了好几周才练出来的胸肌，又抬头看了看面前的盔甲。  
“真是……密不透风啊。”  
“没有啊，我们这回用的料子透气性延展性都还不错。”  
“Jimmy。”  
“干嘛一直叫我名字？”  
Patrick面无表情地捏了捏James的脸，捏得大导演支哇乱叫。  
“装傻是不？”  
“我听不懂你在说什么。”James把手按在Patrick的胸口，“但是好的身体才能把盔甲撑起来……唔，还是好软。”  
Patrick赶紧抓住在自己胸口乱摸乱按的爪子。  
“这不是听懂了吗？嗯？”  
James抽回自己的手，笑嘻嘻地丢下一句“我去看Jason试穿戏服”就逃走了。  
对于Jason Momoa来说，虽然他早就习惯了被镜头追随，但被导演直勾勾地盯着压力还是很大。  
“您……确定您要在这看着？”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“……没问题。”  
Jason在导演闪闪发光的目光中，换上了漫画里Aquaman最经典的金色盔甲。  
“哇——”  
Jason觉得室温都高了几度。  
“那个……我脱衣服您也要看吗？”  
“喔。”  
于是终于把导演打发走了。  
“我可以想象到漫画迷看到这些戏服时的尖叫声了。”James最后如此评价道，看起来就像是个得到了心爱玩具的小孩子。  
虽然这一天只是试装和做造型，但是穿穿脱脱也很辛苦的，尤其是女主角Amber Heard，紧身服穿上之后连坐下都很困难，只能倚靠着什么东西歇会儿。一天折腾下来，所有人都累得够呛。  
Patrick回到自己的房间，冲了个澡，给James发了条晚安的短信就睡下了，结果半夜被毛茸茸的往自己被子钻的触感弄醒时还以为自己在做梦。  
他看不见毛色与黑夜融为一体的小猫，只能感觉到他软软的爪子在自己胸肌上按了按，然后心满意足地在自己身边蜷成了一个球。  
Patrick摸了摸小猫热乎乎的身体。  
“很喜欢？嗯？”  
“喵～”  
得，连叫声都变嗲了。  
“我增重了好几磅，连露都不让露，那么小气的吗？嗯？”  
“Orm是一国之君，要威严。”小猫的声音有些迷糊，但还是努力保持严肃，“我们所有的设计理念都是从这里出发的。”  
“我知道。”  
他们讨论过太多关于Orm的问题，连发型都是精心设计过的，梳得整整齐齐、绑得很紧的金色短发，既是为了和Jason扮演的Arthur的长发区别开来，也为了突出Orm作为君王和战士的干练，当然，也可以省下一些做头发特效的钱。  
Patrick亲了亲小猫暖烘烘的身体。  
“晚安，Jimmy。”  
“晚安，Patty。”


	26. 26

26  
《Aquaman》的拍摄过程可以称得上顺利。严格来说，他们当然也遇到了一些困难，比如吊在设备上想象自己是在海中啦，需要反复排练预演才能正式拍摄的打斗之类的，确实不是件容易的事。但是对于他们这些专业的演员，以及他们背后强大的幕后团队来说，这些都是可以克服的。总体来说，他们并没有遇到什么大的问题。  
没有办法解决的问题，来自于戏外。  
戏外陆陆续续传来不太好的消息，就算在距离遥远的澳大利亚进行拍摄，也拦不住消息传播的速度。  
“别人的事情与我们无关。”在这种情况下，James依然保持了高度的冷静，“我们只要做好自己的事就行，我对我们在做的事情有信心。”  
大约是为了转移大家的注意力，第二天开机时，大家发现一个Annabelle的娃娃坐在了导演的椅子上，带着诡异的笑容看着所有人。  
“…………I don't like her。”前驱魔师、现任亚特兰蒂斯王笑容很僵硬。  
“大家别在意。”看大家都差不多见过Annabelle了，James才把Annabelle收到道具箱子里去，“我只是在想该把她放到哪个布景里去比较好。”  
结果就是大家总觉得好像哪个布景里都有Annabelle，又好像哪里都没有。于是在一段时间里大家闲暇时的话题也变成了“今天有人看到Annabelle了吗”，戏外的消息也就渐渐退出了八卦的舞台。  
“你到底把Annabelle放在了哪里？”Patrick决定滥用一下恋人的身份来满足好奇心。  
“你在想什么？我们拍的是《Aquaman》，不是《The Conjuring》。”小猫熟练地装傻。  
“所以Annabelle不会出现在电影里？”  
Patrick才不相信他的鬼话，要知道，当时拍《Insidious》的时候，有只小坏猫可是在某个地方画了个Jigsaw的娃娃，Leigh看到成片的时候整只猫的毛都炸起来了。  
James眨着眼睛，笑得弯弯的眼睛里满是狡黠的光。  
“你可以上映之后自己去看。”  
“…………”  
于是到最后Patrick也没能撬开James的嘴。  
拍摄依然按进度有条不紊地进行，James每一天都像第一天一样精力充沛地来到片场，和每一个演职人员打招呼，满场跑着把一切安排妥当，小小的身影看起来却格外鼓舞人心。  
“噢，他可真是位闪闪发光的小王子。”Willem Dafoe双手合十，一脸慈爱地说道，Patrick点点头表示赞同。  
当然，有些事情是其他人不知道的。  
小猫还是会时常“夜袭”Patrick。Patrick太了解他，看到他蜷缩成球状贴着自己，像是每次看过恐怖片时一样，就知道那是他缺乏安全感的表现。  
“我很厉害的。”小猫有时会对他咕哝，“有些媒体真是不像话，不理他们就更嚣张，像那些讨厌的吵闹鬼一样。”  
Patrick当然看到了James在社交网络上对那些谣言毫不留情地反击，小猫冲这些“吵闹鬼”亮出了尖利的爪子和牙齿，示意自己不是好惹的。  
但大多数时候，James并不会说什么。通常这个时候，Patrick会熟练地给他顺毛，再给他一个亲吻。  
“我很高兴这一次我在你身边。”  
至少这一次，不会像《Fast＆Furious 7》一样，让他独自面对一切。  
而小猫会回复Patrick一个毛茸茸的吻，然后窝进最给他安全感的地方睡着了。


	27. 27

27  
好在这个世界上不管有多少人质疑你，也总有人愿意挺你。  
Leigh从自己自编自导的新电影中抽出身来，给了自己的多年好友一个大大的拥抱。  
他们曾一起从最艰难的时候走过来，又一起面对过大起大落，就算两人有不同的项目要忙，他们依然会在彼此最需要的时候给予对方支持。  
“一转眼都有皱纹了啊。”James放大了手机上的合影，然后摸了摸自己的眼角，一张娃娃脸不开心地皱了起来。  
“哈哈哈哈那是你，我还年轻得很。”Leigh强行点了James手机上的回退键，打断了他对着照片唉声叹气，煞有介事地说道，他坚信自己一定比James小十岁，嗯，说多了一定能成真。  
看到在片场晃悠的Leigh，Patrick一时间有了种回到《Insidious》片场的错觉。  
“嗨，Patrick，金发不错。”Leigh在Patrick胸口上拍了一下，“我觉得你现在壮得能把红脸鬼直接压死。”  
……好吧，确实是错觉。  
还有你们猫都喜欢踩奶么？  
“Joe吗？”James摸了摸自己的下巴，“嗯……我有个新点子。”  
“…………这回你们又要对Joe做什么？”  
Patrick警惕地发问，好好一个作曲家，被他们忽悠去演红脸鬼已经很神奇了，现在又想干什么？然而James只是神神秘秘地笑着，并不回答。  
Leigh客串的戏份很少，呆了一天就回去了，但James的心情显然好了很多。  
“今天这么开心，嗯？”  
Patrick一边给猫挠下巴一边问。小猫本来眯着的眼睛一下子睁开了。  
“Patty，你醋味好大喔。”  
“胡说什么呢。”  
“你没发现今天Yahya来问了你两遍要不要一起去健身房你都反应过来么？”  
……Patrick只能先在心里对Yahya说声对不起。  
“我只是有时候会想……要是早一点遇见你就好了。”  
“有什么好看的，我那时还有青春痘呢。”  
“……”说得更想看了。  
“对了，你想不想看看我高中时的照片？”  
听到Patrick的话，小猫立刻正襟危坐起来，尾巴摇得快成虚影了。  
Patrick笑着在他背上挠了两下，才拿过自己的手机翻了翻相册，找出几张旧照来。  
“喵呜~”小猫毛茸茸的爪子扒在Patrick拿着手机的手上，看着恨不得要钻进照片里去。  
“怎么样？公平一点吧？也给我看看你的。”  
“我没存什么旧照……就上次Leigh发了我一张。”  
Patrick把James的平板拿给他，就看他猫爪子啪啪在屏幕上按了几下，调出一张照片来。  
那真的是一张很老的照片了，拍得还很模糊。James那时的发型还没那么不羁，皮肤也没那么好，打扮……一如既往地像是随手拿了衣服就往身上套，看起来就像个高中生，站在眉清目秀的Leigh身边，就好像被邻家大哥哥拐出来干坏事一样。  
“发给我。”Patrick说完，当机立断地把平板从小猫身下抽出。  
“不要！”小猫站起来想够平板，发现猫爪子够不着之后，就啪地变回人形，Patrick仗着自己人高臂长，一手把平板高高举过头顶，一手搂着怀里的James不让他逃脱。两个人这么闹了一通之后，James大概是终于意识到这行为过于幼稚，干脆又变回了猫，拿屁屁对着Patrick不理他了。等Patrick传完了照片，也没有改变姿势。  
“喂，你不会打算一晚上都这样吧？”  
于是我们很有原则的大导演真的保持着屁屁冲着Patrick的姿势团着睡了一晚。


	28. 28

28  
《Aquaman》顺利杀青了，但戏外的风暴才刚刚开始。  
“请问你们补拍了那么多，会不会超出预算？”  
“我补拍过最多的电影是《Saw》。”  
类似的质疑在《Aquaman》上映前从未停止。  
“吵闹鬼……吗？”Patrick退出正在阅读的新闻界面自言自语道，“还真是个形象的比喻啊。”  
可惜这些吵闹鬼就不能简单粗暴地一口吞掉了。  
James开始一到晚上就不接Patrick的视频请求，好像这样Patrick就不知道他在工作室里熬夜一样。Patrick甚至怀疑他一天的睡眠时间有没有三小时。  
“再怎么赶也要先休息好，别在工作室里凑合。”  
“要在漫展前把第一版预告的特效部分做完啊。”隔着电话都能感觉到对面的火烧火燎。  
“有没有什么我可以做的？”  
Patrick有时想自己要是真的是驱魔师就好了，还能快递些什么超自然生物去给James补补身体。James听了他的玩笑话，发出了惊天动地的笑声。  
“这个不需要啦，我去年买的别墅有印象吗？只要我出去拍戏，几个月不在家，一回来就能吃到饱了。”  
“…………”怪不得他去参观James的新家时总觉得有哪里不对，好像有点凉飕飕的样子。亏他当时还以为是房屋结构的问题。  
“所以你花了1800万给自己买了个自助食堂，嗯？这消息要传出去，你勤俭节约的名声就要扫地了。”  
James又夸张地大笑起来，Patrick简直能想象得到他笑得前仰后合的样子。  
好在虽然是火线赶工，《Aquaman》的预告片还是赶在漫展前完成了。  
这也是他们这些演员第一次看到他们在蓝幕下拍摄的那些仿佛什么新式古典话剧一般的镜头加上特效之后的实际效果。虽然他们不能像现场观众一样不顾形象地尖叫，但每个人的脸上都透着掩盖不住的骄傲。  
现场里对预告片不太满意的，大概就是导演本人了。  
“嗯……Patty，你觉不觉得亚特兰蒂斯的部分颜色饱和度太高了？”等到两人终于有了独处的时间，James还是没有从工作状态里出来。他把平板放在膝上，以备随时记录下一些想法。  
说实在的，Patrick对特效的了解和普通人没什么差别，他只能尽可能从观众的角度给James说一些感受。James将这些东西一一记下，托着腮皱着眉思考着什么。  
“工作的事回去在想。”Patrick揉了揉他的头发说道。  
“说的也是。”James收起了平板，向后靠在Patrick身上，然后又侧过身，鼻子靠近Patrick的脖颈嗅了嗅。  
“怎么了？又有脏东西跟着我了？”  
“没有，我在补充养分。”James心满意足地靠着Patrick说道。  
“我怎么不知道我养了只小吸血鬼，嗯？”  
James咧开嘴，示意猫科动物的牙齿比起吸血鬼也不遑多让。Patrick则趁机捏住他的下巴，给了他一个深深的吻。  
“看来我也需要补充一下能量了。”在彼此的呼吸都交错到一起的距离里，Patrick如此说道。  
而James的反应则是欢天喜地地伸出手，抱紧了眼前的恋人索要更多的亲吻。


	29. 29

29  
如果要问恐怖大师James Wan这个世界上他最怕的东西是什么，他一定会坚决地回答：赶死线。  
James至今仍然记得《Saw》上映一个星期前仍然没有完成剪辑的恐怖，以及被越到死线越容易出问题的电脑支配的屈辱。  
无数个陪着幕后人员一起奋战后期的日子里，靠着红茶咖啡和Patrick每日例行的问候短信扛过一个又一个的不眠之夜，终于，在《Aquaman》上映前一个月，成片出炉了。  
整个工作室里忍不住爆发出了热烈的欢呼。一个工作人员一边摸了摸自己又后退了几公分的发际线，一边羡慕地看着导演那每天被他自己薅个不停但依旧浓密的头发，不禁小声嘀咕亚裔的发质真是耐薅…………咦不对呀，公司里其他的亚裔工作人员好像也有人掉头发啊？？  
最后只能归功于导演本人天赋异禀了。  
不知道自己被人正被人羡慕的James，此刻正陷在柔软的床褥间爆睡。  
Patrick早就醒了，他稍一偏头，就能看到身边的被子里冒出来的一头乱发。大概是没有工夫染发，James的红色挑染褪了不少，露出了原本的黑发，让他看起来更加乖巧可爱。  
Patrick没有吵醒他，只是这么安静地看了他一会儿，轻手轻脚地下了床。他出门晨跑了半个小时，回来稍微冲洗了一下，才开始做饭。  
过了一会儿，James出现在了饭厅，他看起来还没有完全睡醒，眼神迷离，头发也乱得不行，完全是一副被进食本能驱使而来的状态。  
“想喝点什么？”  
“除了咖啡……”  
Patrick想了想，给他热了一杯牛奶。James把一杯牛奶喝完，还是没有完全清醒过来，嘴边围了一圈白胡子都没察觉。Patrick把他搂到自己怀里，亲自用唇舌帮他把“白胡子”都清理干净。  
“怎么样？醒了吗？”  
“还没，”James眨了眨眼睛，“再亲亲我呗。”  
于是Patrick很慷慨地满足了他的需求。  
吃完了迟到的早餐，James又钻进浴室里折腾他的头发去了。他一边哼歌一边往将抹了染发剂的梳子往发尾上梳，Patrick抱着双臂靠在门边看他。  
“有时候我觉得你去做美发师也不错，每一次看你的头发造型都不重复。”  
“真话还是讽刺？”James放下梳子，对着镜子检查成果。  
“真话。”  
James揪了揪重新变成红色的发尾，满意地点了点头，然后双手合十念叨了一句：“接下来也一定要票房红火。”  
“你也会紧张吗？我是说，你一直是我们之中最有信心的一个。”  
“有信心和祈祷又不矛盾。”James一边收拾洗漱台上的东西一边说，“我跟你说，我这个人超迷信的。”  
“嗯，看出来了。”  
“遇到Patty之后，好像一切都变得更顺利了。”  
没想到James会接上这么一句，Patrick顿了顿，回了一句“My honor”。  
终于收拾好了一切，James站在Patrick面前仰天看他，一双黑眼睛闪闪发光。  
“My rabbie foot……我一定走到哪都带着你。”  
而Patrick只能在他的鼻子上点了一下，轻声说了句“小坏猫”。


	30. 30

30  
Yahya是个很敬业的演员。  
他接《Aquaman》的时候并不会游泳，但是他咬咬牙报了个游泳班以最快的速度学会了游泳；Black Menta的装备穿戴起来拍摄动作戏并不舒服，但他还是咬牙坚持完成了所有的镜头；就连导演为了省钱让他套着铁桶完成Black Menta的配音，他也乐此不疲。  
在宣传方面，Yahya也十分积极。  
他每天会上推特，看剧组有没有人发了什么好玩的东西，然后转发调侃，或者发一些自己想到的好玩的东西，等着其他人来回复他。他的健身房小伙伴Patrick是最常回应他的。Patrick是个非常幽默的人，Yahya常常会被他的回复逗得对着手机大笑。  
这天Yahya登录推特，发现自己被刷屏了。  
他看到导演和他的御用演员正在为了沧龙的事情一来一回地说个不停，挠了挠头，也加入到讨论中。然而过了好久，Patrick还是没回应他，依然在和导演打嘴炮。好在导演回了他一个微笑的表情，稍微安慰了一下这个大个子。  
《Aquaman》完全对得起他们的敬业，在质疑和嘲笑中上映的《Aquaman》，很快以节节攀升的票房给他们都打了一针强心剂。连Leigh都发了条推特，表示自己一颗老父亲的心得到了安慰。  
说到推特，Patrick又忍不住瞄了一眼沙发上的小黑猫。  
James现在每天例行的公事是登录推特，先回复一遍私信里的彩虹屁，然后开始啪啪啪地点赞，从@他的消息开始，然后开始检索消息。猫爪子一个个按下去，看起来像在盖章一样。  
Patrick走到沙发边，眼神的余光瞄到他正在给一条要求James和Patrick一直合作下去的推特点赞，好笑地在小猫的屁股上拍了一下。  
“网瘾太重了吧？”  
小猫则用毛茸茸的尾巴甩了他一下，继续他的盖章事业。  
不过Patrick也自觉没什么资格批评James，因为他每天也忍不住会去关注《Aquaman》的消息。看到James转发了一条他演《The Phantom Of the Opera》时的采访照，他忍不住用他们间的暗语逗了逗他，收获了小猫的一枚猫爪点赞和无数网友的黑人问号。  
随着《Aquaman》票房的不断飙升，推特上开始出现了一个叫#wanbillion 的tag。感叹了一下这届网友可真有才，Patrick笑着摇摇头，切出去看了一下boxoffice公布的票房数据，《Aquaman》离突破wanbillion仅有一步之遥了。  
那一天Patrick总觉得做什么事都不安心，明明知道每日粗报出来的时间，但还是忍不住多看两眼手机。要是他的小猫看到了，一定会大声嘲笑说谁才是网瘾。  
终于，在无数次刷新之后，票房数据更新了。  
Patrick几乎是第一时间转发了消息恭喜所有人，@了他的小猫并打上了#wanbillion的tag，发出去之后他才意识到自己忘了打#aquaman的tag。  
没关系，高兴时刻难免丢三落四。Patrick自己安慰自己。  
不久之后，Patrick就被James刷屏了。他感谢了所有人，演员，幕后的工作人员，还有观众们。看到自己名字后面用括号括了一个my rabbit foot，Patrick笑出了声，拿起枕边的小猫玩偶亲了一下。


	31. 31

31  
“您好……请问您是Mr Wilson吗？”  
听到身后传来一个小心翼翼的女声，正在排队买咖啡的Patrick和他肩上的小黑猫一起回了头。排在后面的是三个女生，在看到Patrick正脸的时候都发出了低低的呼喊，还有一个女生甚至直接失声叫出了“King Orm！”  
Patrick冲她们露出了一个富有魅力的笑容，满足了她们合照的需求。  
“那个，请问这是您在推特上晒的小猫吗？”  
听到居然还有自己的事，James在Patrick肩上喵嗷了一声，声音还挺嗲。  
“我……我也好喜欢您的猫，我能跟他合照吗？”  
托这段时间网瘾加重的福，Patrick当然知道James也成了网红猫，Patrick扭头挠了挠James的下巴。  
“怎么样？想不想合影？”  
“喵~”  
“他说可以。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊真的好有灵性啊。”  
“…………”  
拿了服务员递给他的两杯外带咖啡，Patrick捞起一脸得意地被女生包围的小猫，向影迷们告别之后离开了。  
“那么开心？嗯？”Patrick用一只手提着外卖袋子，腾出一只手去挠猫下巴。  
“Patty不开心吗？”  
任何人都是有虚荣心理的，《Aquaman》之后，Patrick在街上被影迷认出的次数越来越多了，只要不打扰他正常生活，他还是开心的。  
“Patty，前方60米有狗仔！！啊啊啊那个角度拍Patty一点都不好看啦！！！”  
“…………狗仔关心啥角度啊？”  
当然，增加的不只是影迷，还有狗仔。  
Patrick怀疑自己可能是为数不多敢大大方方和恋人走在街上不怕狗仔的明星，毕竟别人只会当他爱猫如命，出门也带着猫罢了。Yahya还曾经笑他说“别人遛狗你遛猫”，Patrick煞有介事地回答“我还遛沧老师呢”并附上三叉戟的表情，收到了自家小猫的猫爪盖章一枚。  
难得的闲暇时光。《Aquaman》的宣传期已过，Patrick在《The Conjuring 3》开拍前没有什么要紧的工作，而James更是明说了要给自己放个假。在《The Conjuring 3》开拍之前，制片人和男主角还可以赖在一起享受假期。  
他们去了一次短途旅行，但是更多的时间还是腻在一起享受日常生活。  
比起热恋的那段时间，他们现在的日子再平常不过。也不用刻意去制造什么浪漫氛围，只是两个人处在一个空间里，呼吸着相同的空气，哪怕是各忙各的也是甜蜜无比。  
“九年了啊，换算一下都快锡婚了。”  
“人家普通夫妻肯定不像我这样几年里几乎天天要盯着你的脸看好几个小时。”James嘻嘻笑道。  
“怎么，看腻了？”  
James在Patrick脸上亲了一口代替回答。  
“我们还会有很多个十年。”  
“像Burton和Deep？”  
“我更喜欢Burton和Taylor。”  
“我不喜欢。”James嘟起了嘴，“他们浪费了好多时间在分别上，我才不要，我超迷信的，丢失了rabbit foot会带来噩运的！”  
“那么你可要抓紧了，my punny puppet。”  
还是再平常不过的一天，还是再平常不过的日常，幸运兔和小木偶依然再平常不过地依偎在一起，走向更多平常的日子。  
fin


End file.
